Skills for Life
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Introducing Hogwarts newest course: Life Skills. Yes, that's right. Parenting, working, and marriage are all part of the curriculum. Is pairing enemies up as spouses part of it too? How is Hermione going to cope with Draco Death Eater Malfoy? Hermione is about to embark on a journey that may teach her a thing or two about real life. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Life Skills  
**

**A/N: I love this idea. Its over done, true. But it's still fun!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Welcome students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to welcome you all to another year. We hope your first day of classes goes smoothly, and timetables are being passed out." greeted Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, happy to be back in the safety of Hogwarts. After the war the school had quickly rebuilt over the summer. It reopened at it's normal time, and even invited everyone back to repeat their year due to the horrid previous year. While the Wizarding World was still rebuilding, it was nice to have some normalcy.

Hermione was ecstatic to get back to the books, so to speak. Whilst Harry and Ron were unhappy with going back, she was excited. It was like a vacation for the young bookworm. A new professor, Professor Horan, was now the head of Gryffindor and the new Transfiguration teacher. He was a stern looking man, just like McGonagall herself.

"Granger?" called Horan. Hermione raised her hand and was handed the schedule. She had all NEWT classes, save for her afternoons and one peculiar glass.

"Do you guys have _Life Skills_?" asked Harry, looking up from his schedule. Hermione nodded, so did Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah. I wonder what it is?" inquired Ginny.

"I'm assuming it's going to be teaching us life skills." said Hermione dryly.

Ron rolled his eyes. He and Hermione had dated over the summer, but decided to just be friends. It was better that way. "Thank you Hermione for that lovely observation."

"Come, we have other classes to attend." said Hermione bossily.

She went to her NEWT level Potions class first. Harry and Ron followed, unhappy with their next two hours. She walked into the dungeon classroom and saw a group of Slytherins. Her upper lip curled in distaste at the ex-Death Eaters and their groupies. If it had been up to her, they would have been rotting in Azkaban with their rotten parents. She shook those negative thoughts from her brain. Nothing was going to ruin her first day back!

They next four and a half hours passed by in a haze of new lesson plans and new assignments. Harry and Ron complained to Ginny when they met up with lunch. They ate hastily before walking to the North wing and into the new Life Skills classroom. It looked like a completely empty classroom. No tables or chairs...anything. Not even a teachers desk. Some of the other seventh and sixth years were inside though. The clock chimed, signaling the beginning of their class.

"Welcome students! Welcome!" chirped a voice from the back of the room. Hermione assumed it was the teacher, only because she wore robes that weren't school uniform. Other than that, there wasn't a teach-y think about her. She looked hardly a day over twenty one, with sunny blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Professor Victoria Hatchick. You can call me Tori." greeted their new Life Skills professor.

She launched into her mantra. "Now, I'm sure that most of you haven't any idea what this class is about. The few of you who are smarter than the average bird have already deduced that it has to do with life skills. After the war last year, parents and teachers together have decided its a good idea for you older students to learn life skills. Such as working, parenting, paying bills, and also...being married."

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' as she realized what the professor was saying. "For the next eighteen weeks, after lunch and until breakfast, you and you're spouse with live in an apartment, house, mansion, or townhouse depending. You will be given jobs, muggle jobs, and a salary. Using that salary you will have to buy groceries, clothes, and other necessities. After nine of the eighteen weeks are through, you will each be given a number of children, with varying ages. When the time comes, we will discuss the children. It is all up to chance, everything. Just like life."

Hermione sighed and raised her hand. "Professor, will we be choosing our spouses?"

Tori grinned and shook her head. "Nope! While you may be choosing your spouse in the real world, here we decided to do it based on personality. The Headmistress and I have chosen you based on compatibility and how you and your spouse will work together. This is a learning experience. So, without further ado, I will call out you and you're spouses name."

Hermione's heart beat thudded as she pulled out a sheet from her robes.

"Longbottom and Abbott." said Tori. The nerves in Hermione's stomach only worsened and she felt a nervous sweat began to collect at the nape of her neck.

"Bones and Boot." Susan and Terri walked up to the front, smiling bashfully at each other.

"Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan." The pair of Gryffindors high fived.

"Lovegood and Zabini." Luna smiled dreamily at Blaise, who merely looked confused.

"Parkinson and Goyle." Pansy's usual pug face turned even angrier and uglier as she stomped over to Gregory Goyle.

"Padma Patil and Nott." Theordore Nott smiled at Padma.

"Potter and Ginny Weasley." Harry's face lit up as he took his girlfriends hand. Ginny herself beamed.

"Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown." Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the girlish squeal. While she didn't like Ron like that, she still didn't like him and Lavender.

"Turpin and Knipe." A mousy haired boy walked beside a short brunette.

"And last but not least, Granger and Malfoy." Hermione's heart stopped and her vision blurred.

_Oh no._

Draco Malfoy looked up, his face impassive. Woozily, Hermione staggered over to him and up to the front.

"Now that thats done, on to house! Oh this is fun! This part will be chosen randomly, in the moment! Such fun!" squealed Tori. She extracted a hat, filled with folded slips of paper.

"Now, in reverse order we're going to pick your house. The options are apartment, house, or mansion essentially. However, no two home is the same. Some apartments have more bedrooms, or a bigger square footage. Okay! Now, Draco and Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lower lip as she cautiously approached the hat. Draco looked at her.

"You pick." suggested Draco. Hermione raised a shaky hand and pushed it into the hat. Tiny slips of paper screamed pick me as her hand brushed against them. It only took her three seconds to extract one.

"Three bedroom apartment. 700 square feet." announced Hermione. Draco's face fell a bit, before regaining itself.

The room picked quickly. Ginny and Harry got a house with five bedrooms and 2,500 square feet. Lavender and Ron got a lavish mansion with 7,000 square feet.

"Alrighty then, now that that's done, on to jobs! The reason for chosing Muggle jobs is they are the same as Wizard jobs, without magic. Take for instance a healer versus a doctor. The doctors use chemicals and herbs to create medicine. Healers brew potions and use magic. Essentially, it's the same thing. Wizarding jobs mirror muggle jobs. Alright. Now, in alphabetical order."

"Abbott." Pink faced Hannah walked up to the bowl filled with slips. She dug around of a minute before someone made a noise. Finally she extracted one.

"Hotel manager." whispered Hannah, before she returned to Neville.

"Bones." Susan walked up to the desk.

"Op...Optometrist." said Susan, wrinkling her nose. "What's that?"

"An eye healer." said Hermione, before Tori could answer.

"Boot." Terry became an engineer. People went and went. Lavender became a waitress. Strip club waitress, thought Hermione.

"Granger." Hermione walked up to the board and stuck her hand in confidently. She extracted a slip.

"Surgeon." said Hermione. She frowned. Luna became a social worker, Neville a gardener.

Draco was next. He made short work of becoming a pipe fitter. Harry went and got detective. More went and then it was Ginny's turn. She got journelist. Ron became a food service manager, much to his delight.

"And now, time to take you too your new homes!" sheered Tori. Anticipation swirled in Hermione. She stood beside Draco, at arms length. She was extremely unsure of this new program.

* * *

**A/N: Like this first chapter? I do! Review me!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skills for Life  
**

**A/N: I love this idea. Its over done, true. But it's still fun!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Hermione scurried along with Harry and Ginny.

"This is awful." mumbled Hermione. Harry nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Mione. Crash at our house. If he does anything to you, I swear to Merlin." muttered Harry angrily. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay class, here we are!" shouted Tori.

They were in the center of the quidditch pitch.

"Where exactly is here?" muttered Parvati.

"You see this marker?" asked Tori, gesturing to a large circle in the grass. "This is your portal. When you step inside, it immediately takes you to you're new town. Just say _There's no place like home_ and bang! You're there!"

"So, squeeze in squeeze in. A little crammed, oh well! Say it on 3! One...two...three:"

"There's no place like home." chanted the class. Most of them anyway. Draco stood on the edge sullenly. All of a sudden the quidditch pitch disappeared! They were brought into a town square.

"This is the town Magic." giggled Tori. "It has the functions of a real town. Over there is the grocery store. Over there is the department store, and that is the home goods store."

It looked like a strip mall, without a parking lot.

"Now, forewarning, you cannot use Muggle or Wizarding money. We are giving you money, it hasn't any value in the real world. So don't try and cheat. These building over here are where you will be working. Okay! Now, houses! I need all the apartment people here, mansion here, and then houses here." There was a shuffle as they grouped.

Hermione stood by Draco, Knipe, Turpin, Parvati, and Seamus. Harry and Ginny were with Luna, Neville, Blaise, Padma, Theodore, and Hannah. Ron was left with Lavender, Pansy, Goyle, Susan, and Terry.

"Okay. So, do you all still have your housing slips?" asked Tori.

It was Neville who tentatively raised his hand. Hannah laughed and held it up.

"Okay. So if you look now, you'll have addresses on them. Mansions are located on Lilly Pond Lane, Houses on Homestead Avenue, and apartments on Skid Row. For the next hour, take a look at your new home. I want you back in town square then for your first assignment!"

Hermione frowned at the term Skid Row. She moved alongside Draco, who was equally upset.

"We're located at 9302 Skid Row." sighed Draco. They walked up the street and came up three different apartment complexes. 9302 was the middle one, in both size and location. The mailbox was glowing, so they opened it. Inside was a letter and a key.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_

_Congratulations! You are now the proud owners of your very own apartment! Now, in this is your home. You are not renters. So, for the four months we want you to know that your are required to pay bills for electricity, water, and house. If your fail to do so, you will go into debt which will severely harm your grade. You need to pass this class in order to complete your schooling. Much luck!_

_Headmistress McGonagall._

"Here we go." huffed Draco. They opened the door, which led to another door. It needed a key. Hermione handed Draco the key. He turned the lock and the door swung open. Anticipation swelled as they saw the door at the top of the stairs.

"Here goes nothing." mumbled Hermione as she climbed the staircase, Draco on her tail. She assumed it was the same key that opened it, so she turned the doorknob. The door swung open. Hermione gasped.

"Oh my." said Hermione. She stepped inside carefully. The door opened up to the living room to the left, a closet to the left. Next to the closet was a long hallway. On the first left was the kitchen, across from the master bedroom. The other two bedrooms were at the end of the hallway. A bathroom was between the kitchen and a bedroom.

"Uh, Granger?" said Malfoy. Hermione walked through the kitchen, which opened to a small dining room that connected to the living room.

"What?" snapped Hermione, then she saw it.

"The hell is that?" snapped Draco, referring to a mural of sorts. Right next to:

"A hole in the wall!" gasped Hermione. It was as if someone has punched the wall and gone through the plaster.

"This must be the new project." sighed Hermione. "A fix it."

Draco pulled out his wand. "Wait!"

Hermione shook her head. "We shouldn't do anything until we ask. Speaking of asking, where is all the furniture?"

"There isn't any." pointed out Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. They decided to just go back to main square, seeing as there wasn't anything else to do. The pair walked slowly. It seemed like everyone was going to the square. It also seemed like Tori was waiting for them, expecting them.

"So, I think you're all here. I assume you all noticed things wrong."

"We have no furniture!" shouted someone.

"My lawn is like a forest!" shouted Ron.

"Okay. So yes, none of you have anything in your apartment and you all have a DIY project, which is your first project!" cheered Tori. She was always exceptionally happy.

"DIY means do it yourself." She added, seeing some confused glances. Groans chorused. "Now, I'm going to explain the rules and directions. Okay so on this particular project, no magic. None. This DIY is do it yourself. You are also going to be faced with painting your homes. That you can use magic on, don't want to poinson you with the fumes! Ha! So, you are all going to be sent to the home goods store to pick up what you may need to fix it. Meet back here before three o'clock and we'll discuss furniture. Good luck!"

Everyone sprinted from there to the store. Hermione ran over to Draco.

"Do you know how to fix the hole in the wall?" asked Hermione nervously.

Draco smiled wryly. "Something little Miss Know-it-all doesn't know? But yes Granger, I do."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"We need plaster, a scraper, and dry wall. Come." Hermione followed him dutifully. They grabbed their materials and hurried back to their home. She pulled the key from her pocket and got them inside.

"You start on this, I'm going to duplicate our keys." Hermione extracted her wand and muttered a simple spell. Another key appeared. Just to be safe, she pushed it into the lock and turned it. It worked.

"Done." said Draco. Hermione's mouth gaped as she saw the smooth wall.

"How?"

"Granger there are a lot of thing you do not know about me." laughed Draco. Hermione scowled.

"Well, we need to start painting now." sighed Hermione, glancing around the empty apartment.

"Okay. What colors are you thinkning?"

"Well, perhaps a light to medium brown for the living and dining rooms. A bright blue for the bathroom and a sunny yellow for the kitchen." suggested Hermione. Draco nodded.

"Sure. For the other two bedrooms I'd say we don't. We can decide when we get the kids. How about our bedroom?"

Hermione blushed faintly. "How about a pale blue?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Hermione was taken aback by his lack of disagreement. She motioned for him to follow her. The duo pulled out their wands.

"I'll do these two walls, you do these." said Draco. Hermione nodded. It only too them an hour to do the entire house to their specific liking. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Draco, I know that these next eighteen weeks are going to be hard, but can we just attempt to get along? For the sake of both of our sanities?" sighed Hermione. Draco himself sighed.

"Granger, I know you hate me, but yes. I would rather like to get along. It'd be tough being roommates with someone who I didn't."

Hermione smiled faintly and nodded. "Now, it's time for furniture!"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, chapter two. I'm just beginning to develop their relationship. More will be revealed next chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: I love this idea. Its over done, true. But it's still fun!**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"Hello again student! I presume your first task went okay? Everything painted nicely? I hope so, because now it's furniture! Except there is a catch this time. You each have a budget, the same budget. So, that may be a good thing for you apartment dwellers, but for you mansion residents this is great budgeting!"

"Okay, so now I'm going to explain how the money is going to work. We are going to use galleons, knuts, and sickles. Except ours are charmed and cannot be used in the real world, and real worlds cannot be used here? We wanted to avoid confusion." giggled Tori. They all glanced at each other.

"So, on to budgets! Drum roll please!" She was met with silence so she pushed on. "You're budget is 500 galleons!"

Hermione's eyes bulged slightly. "You guys all have accounts that you will access from inside. Just tap the item you wish to purchase with your wand, and it'll be up front. Shop with a cart at the grocery store. Alright! We're done here today. The night is yours, go shop, have fun! What ever you don't spend you keep in your account."

She waved her hands and the group dispersed. Hermione looked at Draco.

"So, uh before we go rampage through the store, I think we should think about what furniture we need. 500 galleons isn't a lot, so we need to plan." said Draco. Hermione looked up, shocked.

"Draco Malfoy, you never cease to amaze me. But yes. Okay, so we need a couch for the living room, a dining room table, perhaps a muggle tv?" suggested Hermione.

"What size bed were you thinking for our room? I'd say a king will fit. If it doesn't a simple shrinking spell will work. And I think we should leave the spare bedrooms empty or just get a crib and bed. Simple."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Come on."

The newly 'married' couple walked into the store, which wasn't very big so it seemed crowded with all the Hogwarts students. They walked over to the bed. It was a king and included bedding, a simple blue silk spread. It cost seventy nine galleons. The mattress only cost seventy galleons by itself. Hermione bit her lip and walked over to the separate bed spreads. These came with two pillow shams, matching sheets, and a blue silk comforter. It cost eight galleons.

"We should get them separate, to save money." said Hermione. She tapped it with her wand, and it disappeared.

"Now, we can you get up two four pillows? I'm going to go look at a couch." said Hermione. Draco nodded. Hermione walked over to the couches. Harry was there, sans Ginny.

"Hey." greeted Hermione. Harry smiled at her.

"How's rooming with Malfoy?" asked Harry, rubbing his hand along a leather couch.

"We haven't really roomed together yet. Ask me tomorrow if he's alive." joked Hermione. "No, but seriously. He's surprisingly quick to agree. Must be the remorse. How your home?"

"Lovely! We had fun painting it. Makes me long for a real house with Gin." sighed Harry.

"Soon." replied Hermione, before turning to a standard size dark brown couch that would go nicely with their beige walls. She tapped it with her wand. It cost fifty galleons, bring the so far total to one hundred and twenty nine galleons, without Draco's purchases.

"I got us four pillow that cost ten galleons. I also got a child sized bed for twenty galleons, and a crib for fifteen galleons. It comes with bedding. I also figured we could use some light fixtures, so I got us three identical lamps for sixteen galleons."

_I spent that much time on the couch? _Hermione shook her head. "Why didn't you confer with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I see you picked out a couch without me. Don't call the kettle black Granger."

There was the Draco she knew, thought Hermione. "That's one item you knew I was getting. You got five _extra _items."

"Actually we agreed on the bed and crib."

"Oh shut up." snapped Hermione.

"Lets just get the damned dining table so we can be gone."

"You're forgetting the television." replied Hermione.

"Oh yes, all the asinine Muggle things." said Draco icily.

"Of course you think Muggle things are asinine. Almost as asinine as Voldemort and the Death Eaters were." snipped Hermione. Draco's mouth formed a hard line and his eyes turned stormy.

"Sod off Granger." spat Draco, before he stomped angrily to the tables. Hermione walked past a coffe table, simple and cheap at five galleons. She tapped it. Draco had already rapped his wand on a mahogany table that could seat six. It came with matching chairs for thirty.

"Come." snapped Hermione. She didn't wait for him as she walked to tv's. There was a flat screen fifty five inch for eighty galleons. Hermione tapped it.

"All we need now is a night table for each side of the bed." said Hermione bossily. She walked over to the tables and picked the first two she saw. It cost ten galleons.

"We're done." said Draco snappishly. Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked to the front, a bit confused as to what to do. It looked like a regular cash register, with a scanner. Hermione hesitantly scanned her wand and Draco did his. A screen popped up, showing all their items. It knew their wands were connected. It said their total was 319 galleons. Hermione nodded and pressed a button that said continue.

_Your purchases will be found at your home. Thank you! _

_Current Balance: 121 galleons_

Hermione checked her watch. It read seven, dinner ran til seven thirty

"We can go to the grocery store tomorrow. I don't want to have to deal with it right now. We can eat in the hall tonight and get our trunks and such."

Draco sighed and nodded. Hermione led the way to the main square and into their circle.

"There's no place like home." murmured Hermione, shutting her eyes. She felt a lifting sensation and when she opened them she was at the Quidditch Pitch. She strode up to the castle and inside. Her stomach rumbled as she smelt dinner. The Gryffindor table was full of students, minus many of the seventh and sixth years. She spotted Ron and walked over to him, leaving Draco to the Slytherins.

"Hi Ron!" said Hermione as she put a bit of roast and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Hey. Bloody hell, shopping was terrible. Lav is bloody nuts!" complained Ron. Hermione laughed.

"How much did you spend, if you don't mind me asking." asked Hermione tactfully.

"A whooping four hundred and seventy three galleons." groaned Ron. "Lavender said she didn't want a single room unfurnished. We ended up needing to save the east wing for later. And bloody hell, this is all fake!"

Hermione nodded. "We still have over a hundred left, but we have a small place. I like it though. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm dog tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione made her way into Gryffindor tower and up into her dormitory. A sense of wistfulness came over her when she saw her old four poster. She shoved the feeling of nostalgia aside and shrunk her trunk. She made sure nothing was left behind as she returned to the front gates. She walked through the dark to the Quidditch pitch.

"Lumos." said Hermione, as she tried to find the circle. The wand illuminated it and she stood in it. The familiar feeling came and she was in their town. She walked up her street, thankful it was short. She was tired and wanted to crawl into their new bed, despite hating the person she would be sharing it with. The light weren't on when she got inside, so she assumed he wasn't there. She saw that the furniture was in its rightful places, which surprised her. She went into the bedroom, happy to see the bed. The closet was empty, so she expanded it slightly to fit both their trunks. Hermione opened her and extracted a pair of comfy flannel pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. She shut off the lights and pulled back the covers. In an instant she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay fellows!(: Review however, because you love me. **

**Double A/N: So i totally had a spacy blonde moment. Gah, I thought I posted this chapter last night but I didn't. Sorry guys lmao  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: I love this idea. Its over done, true. But it's still fun!**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Draco walked into his new apartment at ten o'clock that night. It was dark inside, save for a tiny lamp in the living room. He shut it off and walked into the bedroom, his trunk magicked to follow him from behind. Hermione appeared to be sleeping soundly on the left side of the bed. He smiled, he like the right side. Draco pulled off his school robes, so he was in his plain white t-shirt and his boxers. He opened the closet and saw that Granger had left a space for his trunk. He smiled to himself as he put the trunk inside. He crawled into the bed beside her and fell into a restful sleep.

"No! No! Noo!" screeched Hermione. Draco shot up, panic coursing through him. Hermione thrashed beside him, a light sheen of sweat on her face. "I don't know! PLEASE!"

"Hermione! Hermione! GRANGER!" shouted Draco, shaking her frantically. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Without warning, she burst into tears.

"Oh my god, I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry!" sobbed Hermione, hot tears streaming down her face. Draco was at loss.

"Hermione, it's okay. Do you want me to get you something?"

"There's a bottle under the sink labeled sleeping potion. Bring it too me please?" asked Hermione, her voice small. Draco jumped up and did so. He returned with a glass filled with the potion. Hermione drank it greedily.

"Hermione, what was your nightmare about?" asked Draco quietly. Hermione's head began to lull as sleep settled in.

"M-Mafloy manor." mumbled Hermione before she succumbed.

Draco sat there, shock in his body. He thought back to that moment.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor, Late April_

"_Draco, come here." commanded Narcissa Malfoy. Draco shivered and walked into the main room. His father stood there, looking both weary and anxious. Narcissa smirked. He saw a few snatchers...holding Potter, Weasley, and Granger. It looked like Potters face was badly swollen, but Draco knew it was him. _

"_Well boy?" encouraged Greyback. Potters green eyes darted around the room, settling on everything except Draco's eyes. He hesitated._

_"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy avidly. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"_

_Moment of truth. _

_"I-I can't be sure." stammered Draco, wanting this to be over with. Lucius tried to reason with him, but Draco remained indecisive. He thought he was out of the woods until his moth pointed out Hermione as Hermione._

_"Draco! Isn't that the Granger girl!"pressured Narcissa. Draco's breathing deepened. Hermione's warm brown eyes found his and they were pleading._

_"I...maybe...yeah." whispered Draco, unforgiving. Fear shocked Hermione, displayed openly in her eyes. Draco felt terrible. He then was asked Weasley was Arthur Weasley's son, which Draco replied yes. The Death Eaters deliberated for a while._

"_Take them to the celler, Greyback." said Narcissa finally._

"_Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except...except for the mudblood."  
_

_They were taken away. Hermione stayed put in the snatchers arms, until Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the center of the room. Draco watched as the girl he had admired for years stood fearful before his aunt._

_"Tell me girl, where did you get this sword?" shouted Bellatrix. Hermione shook her head frantically. _

_"CURCIO!" screamed Bellatrix, her wand aimed at the young witch. She screamed a terrible, drawn out scream. Distantly, Draco heard Weasley screaming._

_"We found it, in the river." gasped Hermione._

_"Lies!" screamed Bellatrix. She tortured Hermione again, increasing the pain. _

"_I will ask once more, where did you get the sword."_

"_We found it in the river!" said Hermione feebly. Bellatrix reached into the folds of her robes, extracting a large bejeweled knife._

_"Well let's show the mudblood how dirty her blood really is." sneered Bellatrix, shoving Hermione to the ground. Draco felt pain inside him as she yanked up her jacket, revealing a pale forearm._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione. "NO! NO! PLEASE!"_

_Bellatrix was using the knife to carve into her skin. She became to whimper, since Bellatrix covered her mouth. She stood up after she was finished, just as Potter and Weasley attacked. However, Draco ran to Hermione. He stood infront of her, fighting and protecting her all the same. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Draco felt hot tears in his eyes as he remembered that. He looked over at Hermione and saw the scarring on her arm. He fell asleep after take a mouthful of Hermione's sleeping potion.

* * *

"Draco. Draco. Malfoy!" snapped Hermione the next morning. Draco jumped up.

"Wha?"

"It's nearly eight. Classes begin in a half hour, I thought I'd wake you."

"Sorry, Blaise usually wakes me." apologized Draco, as he stood up. Hermione took a deep gulp from her mug, that smelled heavily of licorice.

"What are you drinking?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"Tea." responded Hermione. Draco shrugged. Hermione turned to leave, but she felt a hand on her forearm...just brushing the scar.

"Hermione?" said Draco softly. She turned around to face him, her heart beating quickly.

"Yes?" whispered Hermione, her mind going to the past nights events.

"I just want to say...I'm sorry. It's my fault entirely that you have nightmares, that you will bear the scars, physically and mentally. I am so sorry,and I know nothing I say will ever be enough but I wished from the moment I revealed you that I could take it back." whispered Draco brokenly. Hermione smiled a small, sad smile.

"I'm not going to say it's alright Draco, and I'm not going to say it's okay. Because it's not. But you are remorseful. You showed your true colors in the end, and we were grateful for that. Now, I would like to leave the past in the past." she placed a delicate hand on his cheek, patting it gently, before turning and leave. Draco stood there, watching the amazing woman leave.

* * *

**A/N: A development in the relationship? Yep!(: I combined the book/movie torture scene because I felt that was it at it's best. BTW Draco never fucking hugged Voldemort. He never went back onto the Death Eaters. Toodaloo!**

**Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST AN FYI: **_So, if you may have noticed when I gave characters jobs, most of them correlated to their personality or future jobs as specified by JK Rowling. Draco, however, I does not. I gave him a job that I could have fun challenging with him, plus it's a super muggle job. If any of you read some of my bottom author notes, where I give tidbits of my daily life sometimes, you may have picked up that I am indeed from the Chicago land area. The steel mill and pipe fitting is bigger here, than most areas. A lot of the men in my family are pipe fitters, so I know the job well. So, that is pretty much it. Enjoy my loves!(:_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Classes for the day went by quickly, at least to Hermione. She didn't mind getting an essay in almost every class, except Astronomy. She particularly liked doing homework, which was clearly frowned upon by most of her peers. She finished the day with Defense Against the Dark Arts, where, much her her and Harry's embarrassment, they were asked for perform a friendly duel to show the other students. Some Slytherin's laughed at them.

"I seriously hope that Professor Urban doesn't make us do that daily." complained Hermione as they walked to the Quidditch Pitch to return to their tiny town. Harry agreed with her.

"I don't understand why we have to take the class! Don't get me wrong, it's my easiest class but why? We accomplished so much last year, defending the damned dark arts." groaned Ron.

Hermione huffed. "Oh please, there is so much we haven't learned!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to test that theory? Here."

He had his book in his hand, so he flipped to a random page. It was a spell Hermione had used against the snatchers in Tottenham Court Road. "You see. We know all that's worth knowing. We've known it for a while."

Hermione sighed. "Well enjoy the free time then."

They saw a group ahead of them, that included Ginny. Harry walked a bit quicker to embrace her. Ron mimed vomiting behind their backs. Hermione giggled. They group had waited for them, so they were transported together. When the arrived in town square, they saw Tori standing on the podium.

"Hello, you're all here now! So, today you start your jobs! Excited?" She was met with a few cheers. "Okay! So, I explained that your jobs are in that pavilion over there. Go home and change into comfortable clothing. You have to be back in the pavilion in twenty minutes, or else you'll be docked points!"

Hermione practically bounded home, her excitement only growing. Draco somehow beat her back and was in the bedroom.

"Hello Malfoy." greeted Hermione. Draco gave her a fleeting almost smile.

"Hi. Granger, I have a serious question for you."

"Shoot."

"What the bloody hell is a pipe fitter?" asked Draco.

"A fitter of pipes?" joked Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. It's a trade I know that. Piper fitters are more American jobs than English. I think they're like a plumber, which is a person who fixes sinks and toilets."

Draco gaped. "I'm a toilet man! Holy hell."

Hermione smirked as she walked into the bathroom to put on her 'comfortable' clothes, knowing full well she would have to change into scrubs...well, maybe not the first day.

"So Granger, what is a srugon?" asked Draco.

"Surgeon." corrected Hermione, out of habit. "It's a healer who cuts people open."

He made a yuck face as they walked back to the pavilion. Hermione was led by a tall woman with dark auburn hair. She was about mid thirties.

"Hello, Hermione is it? I'm Healer Cherie. I've studied Muggle medicine along with wizard. I'm going to show you the main ropes of both muggle and wizard medicine." said Healer Cherie. Hermione smiled at her as they walked into a room with dummies and a skeleton.

"First I am going to give you a text book." Hermione's eyes lit up, which made Cherie chuckle. "And you'll need to go over chapters seven and eight, which is bones. I'm going to let you do that now, since it's the first day." said Healer Cherie. Hermione spent the next three hours being taught about the human bone structures. When she was let out, she ran into the nearby grocery store. She decided to make lasagna tonight, seeing as Tori had told them that it is their own job to cook food. She walked through the store, pushing her cart and throwing items in. She walked up the grocery store to find she had spent four galleons and six knuts. Hermione shrunk her bags and slipped them into her pocket, before returning home.

"Draco?" called Hermione as she preheated the oven.

"Bloody hell." mumbled Draco, entering behind her. She jumped.

"You scared me!" Then she caught a look of his appearance.

"Oh my..." murmured Hermione. Draco was dirty and he smelled.

"A pipe fitter is a trade in which a person works on industrial heating and plumbing." recited Draco crossly. "I'm taking a shower."

* * *

It had been three weeks since they started the start of term. Hermione and Draco fell into a sort of pattern. Each morning she woke up she would make the licorice scented tea, take a shower, then wake Draco up. While he showered she cooked them breakfast. They would go to classes and go to work directly after. Then they would cook dinner. Draco was extremely unhelpful, but he was learning slowly. He usually went to the store and Hermione cooked. However, today was Saturday. He had stayed at Blaise's the night prior and was just now getting in. The clock on the wall read one o'clock pm.

"Hermione?" called Draco. He got no response. He frowned. He knew for a fact that Hermione was home. "Hermione."

Still nothing. Draco walked into the bedroom, but she wasn't there. He spun around to find the bathroom door ajar. He sighed huffily. "Hermione, why were you ignoring me."

Draco pushed open the bathroom door. What he saw made him gasp. "HERMIONE!"

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I've wanted to write this scene for a while and I could not wait any longer. Lmfao plus I needed to speed time up a little. Review loves**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST A COMMENT: **So here's a little insight on this chapter. I'm a writer, so sometimes I think in story book form. Well, about a week ago I took a hot bath, because it's relaxing. I ended up getting over heated and ill. In my mind I described it in story book form, then BOOM! Light bulb went off, and out popped this.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"_Hermione!"_

Draco threw open the bathroom door. Normally seeing a naked female in the bathtub would have called for the Malfoy charm, but one looked at her face caused him to collapse down beside her. "Hermione, whats wrong?"

One look at the young witch caused him to cringe. He gently placed a cool hand on her feverish forehead. Her usually thick curly hair was tied in big bun. She wore only a light sheen of sweat. Her hair was matted her her forehead and her eyes were bloodshot. She had huge bags underneath them and her lips were white and cracked.

"Get the hell out." snarled Hermione, shifting her harsh gaze to him. He was severely taken aback.

"Hermione, what did I-"

She shot up, water droplets flying from her body. "How DARE you speak to me! After all you've DONE!"

He recoiled as if he had been slapped. "Hermione, you forgave me for that! I thought we were past that!"

"Oh bull shit." sneered Hermione, standing up and a towel. "I still have nightmares! From you!"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" whispered Draco frantically. He had never once seen her act like this, and after living with someone for three months he knew what she was like.

All of a sudden, Hermione sunk to the bathroom floor and began to sob. _She's having a fit or something! _Thought Draco desperately.

"It's never going to get fucking better!" screamed Hermione, kicking her legs out. Draco stood up and ran. He ran all the way down Skid Row and up Homestead Avenue. The cute little perfect mailboxes for the perfect people had the last names stenciled in on the side. He read them until he caught Potters. Draco never thought he'd never see the day when he'd be going to Scarface for help.

"Potter! Potter! OPEN UP!" shouted Draco, pounding on the door. The Weaselette opened the door, looking severely pissed off. "Sorry to interrupt your shagging time, but I need Potter."

"Sod off Malfoy." snapped Ginny. Harry appeared behind her.

"What do you want?" He made no effort to keep the anger from his voice.

"Hermione's gone crazy. I have no idea, she's thrown like a fit or something!" gasped Draco. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"She forgot." whispered Ginny.

"Shit." said Harry, before taking off in a sprint, Ginny and Draco just behind him. They ran to the apartment, where the door was ajar. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom." replied Draco as Harry ran in. Hermione lay on the floor sobbing. Harry lifted her up and brought her into the couch. He rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Sweetie, where is your potion?" murmured Harry. She sniffled.

"In the refrigerator." whimpered Hermione. "Oh Harry the memories. It hurts."

Ginny returned with a wine glass filled with a purple liquid. Draco recognized the licorice scent.

"Wait, that's just her tea. She drinks it every morning. It's licorice scented." mumbled Draco, his voice befuddled.

Hermione gulped the potion down, and handed the glass to Ginny who in turned brought it to the kitchen.

"Mione, why don't you take a nap?" asked Harry. She nodded feebly. He returned in a few minutes.

"I put her in pajamas and she's sleeping."

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" snapped Draco.

The pair of hero's looked at each other. "Malfoy, I don't know if we should tell you..."

"Well I think I have a fucking right to know, since I'm living with her." said Draco furiously.

"Look Malfoy, Hermione has PTSD." snapped Ginny.

"What's-?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After the war, she got very depressed. St. Mungos prescribed this potion, to be taken every morning. If taken for a year, she will be cured. But she forgot today, and only once before hand." said Harry quietly. Draco sat there, soaking in the information. For the past six months or so, he had thought that the entire Golden Trio was unbreakable. Well now it seemed like someone, or some ones, broke Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione woke up and it was dark out. Her head hurt and she felt sleepy, despite clearly having been asleep for a while. She was wearing a big t-shirt and shorts. Hermione felt sick and dehydrated, so she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and padded into the living room. Draco was sprawled on the couch with a book.

"Hi." whispered Hermione. Draco jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"Hermione." breathed Draco. She blushed. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Hermione looked down. "Draco, I am so sorry...so sorry that you had to deal with that."

Within a second he was in front of her, her small frail hands in his own. "Hermione, it is my fault you have these...issues. I want to help you."

She nodded. "Draco, I've been extremely appreciative of your company these past few weeks. I've began to consider you a friend...and I thought I would be okay without it for one day. But then I took that bath and I saw my scar. I just...I saw red."

Draco did something completely unexpected. He hugged her. Hermione seized up, before relaxing into his embrace. "Hermione, I want to be friends with you. I don't think of you as a-a-a that _word_. I've changed, we both have."

She nodded and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." mumbled Hermione. He laughed.

"Let's start cooking."

And they did. Hermione played her muggle radio and sang along to the songs. Occasionally they would glance up and share a wide smile. The 'married' couple got comfortable on the couch that night. Hermione explained a movie too him, that it was essentially a play. Together that sat and watched romantic comedies and action movies into the wee hours of the night. Hermione fell asleep on his shoulder, so he carried her to bed. Draco tucked the sleeping witch in, and stared at her.

"Goodnight Hermione." mumbled Draco, kissing her forehead. _I love you._

* * *

**A/N: MEEEEEEEEEEER(: Short, but good I think. SO you might be going: dumbfuck, Hermione would not react like that. BUT LISTEN TO MEEE. If you were tortured and mutilated, I think she would be a bit upset and not completely normal. So suck it. Just kitten. Review though(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: **Lol, my dad is a pipefitter. He always smells bad.

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

It was late November now, the weather was chilling and the leaves were almost completely shed. Hermione loved this time of the year, but Christmas was her favorite. She absolutely loved the snow and joy that seemed to over come the world.

"Draco?" called Hermione, walking into their apartment. She took off her Gryffindor scarf and heavy wool cloak, hanging them on the tall coat rack. Ironically, she was beginning to love their new class, or life. She may not love the idea of being a stay at home mom, but she did love the idea of someday becoming someones wife.

"Draco?" shouted Hermione, for the second time. He didn't answer. She presumed he was still working, so she set a large pot on the stove; Hermione was going to make her mothers home made chicken noodle soup. She whistled merrily and began to hum as she cut up vegetables and chicken breast. She used her wand to speed up the process of cooking, so it'd be ready before six o'clock.

"Hermione, I'm home!" announced Draco, walking into the room at quarter to five.

"You worked later than normal." noted Hermione. He shrugged.

"Over time." replied Draco. Hermione wrinkled his nose when he walked into the kitchen.

"You smell." complained Hermione, stirring the contents. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I smell?" gasped Draco. He walked closer to Hermione. Her eyes widened just as he attacked her in a bear hug. She was engulfed in the smell of an oil refinery.

"Eww!" squealed Hermione, trying to slid away. He merely lifted her off the ground.

"Draco! Draco! Put me down!"

"Tell me I smell good!" commanded Draco good naturedly .

"Never!" giggled Hermione. She managed to worm away. The young witch ran into the living room. Draco followed her. Somehow, he tripped on the coffee table. Hermione screeched as he accidentally brought her down with him. The pair laughed hysterically as they caught their breath. Hermione's mocha colored eyes sparkled with mirth, while Draco's gray eyes smoldered.

"Draco..." whispered Hermione, breath lips mere inches from his own. Here sentence fell flat. She tilted her head up. Draco met her halfway. Their lips met in a burst of fireworks. It was cliché, yet so real. Hermione felt his tongue tentatively run across her lower lip. Her mind was trying frantically to make sense of what was going on, but it was almost as if her pounding heart was blocking any coherent thoughts.

Hermione opened her mouth and wrapped her a arms around his neck. He moved his lips down her jaw and then down her collarbone.

"Mmm." moaned Hermione. He used his free hands to go under her shirt. His lips returned to her mouth. The kisses began to get more fierce. He pulled her shirt over her head and was about to unhook her bra, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hermione gasped and shot up.

"B-Be right there." stuttered Hermione, yanking her shirt. Draco sat back, against the couch. Wordlessly, he walked into the bathroom. Distantly he heard Potter chatting with Hermione.

"I kissed her." whispered Draco gleefully. Finally, after two months of yearning he did.

Meanwhile Hermione was practically shaking as she continued to cook her soup. Harry was talking about his recent visit with Teddy Lupin, his godson.

"Mione, are you okay?" asked Harry in a concerned manner.

"Y-Yeah, just a little tired." sighed Hermione. Harry nodded, thought not fully believing her. He left about twenty minutes later, saying Ginny expected him back. Just after he left, Draco walked in. His hair was wet and had tiny droplets in it.

"Hey." said Draco softly. Hermione gave a tiny wave and handed him a bowl. "Smells delicious."

"Thanks." replied Hermione. Draco sighed loudly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're sorry? What on earth for?"

"For kissing you. I know that-" His expression turned pained. " that it meant nothing."

Hermione felt hurt and angry. Abruptly, she stood up. "I'm not very hungry."

"Hermione wait!" shouted Draco, grabbing her arm.

"What?" spat Hermione, trying to shrug out of his grasp.

"W-What did I say?" pleaded Draco.

"Nothing." sneered Hermione. She finally tugged out of his grasp, leaving the heartbroken man behind.  
The next morning, Hermione completely ignored Draco. Throughout their mutual classes, she didn't even spare him a glance. Finally, at lunch he was fed up. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, beside Ginny and Harry. Draco took a deep, not very calming breath.

"Am I really doing this?" mumbled Draco. However, his heart said to do it. Draco marched right up to Hermione.

"Hermione." said Draco. She glanced up at him, her face unamused.

"What?" asked Hermione coolly.

"Stand up." commanded Draco. She scoffed, but Ginny nudged her. Rolling her eyes she stood up, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" repeated Hermione. Before she could say anything else, he pressed his lips against hers.

A great hush fell over the Hall. Ginny squealed, Harry growled. Hermione reached up and entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled away, a broad grin splitting his face.

"Wow." mumbled Hermione.

"I have wanted to do that for about two months." whispered Draco.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." suggested Hermione. The pair walked out of the Great Hall, side by side. Draco reached over and slipped his hand in Hermione's. She smiled shyly.

"Draco, what do you want from me?" asked Hermione, as they sat down on a bench in the courtyard.

He frowned. "What do you mean? I honestly don't have an ulterior motive."

Hermione let out a tiny laugh. "I don't mean that. I meant, do you want a relationship with me?"

He cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Well, I definitely do. But what if we took it slow. I mean, we are married but why don't we start for the beginning."

Hermione's smile broadened. "I'd like that."

Draco leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, eliciting a blush from the young witch.

_Finally _thought Draco.

* * *

**A/N: I sped it up a little, and the idea of life skills will come into play next chapter. I'm thinking of a new challenge. Kids will come sometime in December, so soon!(: **

**Oh so news: My infatuation with Law and Order SVU is back...meaning when I'm on my computer I'm on netflix watching it. Lmao, and updates are farther from my mind. But i'm working on a few new stories too. Baby projects, you know. BTWs, check out my story _Working with the Dragon _if you're dramione fans(which most of you probably are.) **

**Review loves(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: **So here's a little insight on this chapter. I'm a writer, so sometimes I think in story book form. Well, about a week ago I took a hot bath, because it's relaxing. I ended up getting over heated and ill. In my mind I described it in story book form, then BOOM! Light bulb went off, and out popped this.

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

It was snowing. Like normal, for December. Draco and Hermione were in their blissful honeymoon stage, much to everyone's chagrin. Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione in two weeks. It pained Hermione to remember that night.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked into the Great Hall, blissfully happy. Her hand was intertwined with Draco's. It felt as if the entire hall looked up at them. However, the new couple was distracted by a ginger stalking toward them._

"_You fucking traitor." snarled Ron, his fists clenched. Hermione felt the hurt._

"_Ron-" started Hermione._

_"No! How long have you been sleeping with him, huh?" shouted Ron. Tears stung Hermione's eyes, but her anger grew._

_"Oh sod off!" retorted Hermione. "You're just jealous! That's it Ron! You're always jealous!" _

_The redheads face turned purple._

_"You are a whore." spat Ron, little droplets of spit flying._

_"Watch it Weasel." snarled Draco menacingly. Harry appeared behind Ron._

_"Ron, let's go. Come on."  
_

_Ginny flitted behind. "I'll talk to them Mione."_

She did. She pleaded with both her brother and her boyfriend. Harry came around, after about a week. Hermione was frustrated with his stubbornness, but thought it better to just forgive and forget. Draco and Harry were on tentative ground, but arguments were few.

"Hermione? A uh, town meeting is being called." shouted Draco. The young witch stood up. She pulled on her snow boots, scarf, and coat. Draco was waiting, dressed warmly also. She pulled on her gloves and clasped hands with Draco. They walked down the street, where the other pairs were also walking. The entire class had gathered in the square. Tori stood on the platform, as per usual.

"Hello!" shouted Tori. "You are here because of your next challenge!"

The group glanced around.

"As you have noticed, it's snowing. This is an emergency challenge, as I'm calling it. It is Friday. The stores are closed, because of the storm. It's going to pick up severely, so it's your job to find means without magic."

Someone raised their hand. "So we're not going have food or anything?"

"You should be at least slightly prepared, if not that's not good life skills." reprimanded Tori easily.

"You will be relieved on Sunday. Now, go home. Don't bother going to Hogwarts or to the stores. Good luck."

"So pretty much our next challenge is to light a candle or two and eat some snacks and hot coco?" asked Draco in disbelief. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I've been in bad blizzards before. I'm sure you haven't. It can get really bad, because the heat shuts off and we can't use magic. Then the stove is shut off and stuff. It's not as fun as it sounds."

Draco frowned unhappily. He looked up at the sky, which was extremely dark and stormy looking. The snow was falling quicker already.

"Come on, let's go use what's left of the electricity." suggested Hermione. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I can think of some things we can do to warm up." whispered Draco huskily. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine, and a smile breaking on her face.

"Come on." giggled Hermione, pulling on his hand.

They spent the rest of the evening getting out flashlights, matches, lighters, and candles. Hermione cooked some food and put it in bins.

"It's a trick my mum taught me. You put your food that is perishable into the snow, and it remains frozen." explained Hermione. The got blankets and set them on the floor. Finally, the clock rang midnight so they decided to go to bed. Hermione laid down, Draco beside her. He held her close as they drifted off.

The snow fell even heavier that night, gaining about four inches to the already present four inches. Hermione woke up hazily. She blinked a few times, staring at the clock. It read eleven o'clock.

"Holy!" gasped Hermione, jumping up. She smelled bacon and eggs wafting in. Curiosity peaked, so she wandered into the kitchen. Draco stood, shirtless having just gotten out of the shower, cooking and whistling.

"How come you didn't wake me?"

"You were so peaceful. Look love, it looks like the storm is letting up." said Draco, gesturing outside.

"Wow, maybe it won't be that bad." breathed Hermione, taking a sip of hot coco. "I have an idea! Let's visit Harry and Ginny!"

Draco's brows furrowed. "Are you nuts?"

Hermione giggled. "No. Come on, it will be fun! I just have to put on warmer clothes!"

Draco reluctantly followed his girlfriend down the streets that were snow filled. The sky was light and the atmosphere was picturesque. Hermione loved the snow, so much! She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked up the Potter's driveway.

"Mione!" greeted Harry happily.

"We popped in for a visit, hope you don't mind." blushed Hermione. Harry shook his head and opened the door wider, inviting them in. The pair played Muggle board games with Ginny and Harry, until about two o'clock.

"Merlin." gasped Ginny, standing up and going over to the bay window in the main living room. The sky was nearly black, and the snow was creating a white out.

"Draco, we have to get home. I guess the worst had yet to come." murmured Hermione worriedly.

"Hermione, stay safe okay?" said Harry, hugging his best friend tightly. Draco and her walked outside, immediately covered in snow. As quick as they can they ran up Skid Row and into their building. Hermione shivered as she walked into their living room.

"It had too have been snowing like that since we got to the Potters." mumbled Draco, shaking snow out of his white blonde hair. Hermione walked into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of comfortable pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"Wow." breathed Hermione, coming up behind Draco. If she didn't know that it was only 2:30 pm, she would have thought it 8:00 pm. It was pitch black and the snow was heavy. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Let's watch the telly." suggested Hermione. Draco shrugged, collapsing onto the couch. Hermione fell into his arms. She clicked on the television.

"Oh! Yay! The Notebook!" squealed Hermione, turning up the volume. It was the beginning, where Ally and Noah were lying on the street beneath the streetlight. Hermione's mouth moved as they spoke. She had seen the movie a million times and it was her favorite.

"Hermione, dear, you are insane." laughed Draco as the movie played. Time flew by, and soon it was four o'clock. The storm had somehow worsened. Draco stood up and went to the bathroom. He flicked on the light.

"Aw shit." groaned Draco. The power had just gone out.

"Draco?" shouted Hermione nervously.

"I'm coming." shouted Draco.

* * *

**A/N: Hi ya. Review lovers. (:**

**Next Chapter: Dramione in the Dark ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: **Lmao, I'm laughing hysterically in my head right now. So I'm writing about a terrible snow storm. Currently in Chicago we're under a severe heat advisory, I have mild heat stroke, and it's 100 degrees. Oh irony. Aside from that, onto my comment. I can write smut, just during most of my stories I avoid it because I like keeping my stories at a T rating. But, this chapter will feature a little smut. I will warn your before hand, and after. So, I'm keeping the rating at **T **but this chapter is rated **M**.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Draco felt along the wall, irritated the he couldn't just use his wand for lumos.

"Hermione?" shouted Draco.

"I'm right here." came Hermione's voice, right behind Draco. He spun around and accidentally whacked her arm with his outstretched hand.

"Ouch." said Hermione. Draco blinked, thankful his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He saw Hermione's bright brown eyes and the worry present.

"Sorry. Where's the candles?" asked Draco. Hermione told him they were on the kitchen table, the lighters beside it. They lit about twenty of the tea candles and placed them all in the living room. Hermione handed Draco and flashlight and showed him how to turn it on. Draco disappeared, placing candles in the the bedroom and a single one in the bathroom. The power had been out for about thirty minutes and already they felt the temperature dropping.

"Mione?" called Draco.

"Here." said Hermione, in front of him.

"So, what should we do?" asked Draco, since it was dark.

"I dunno. Let's just watch the storm for a little while." suggested Hermione. They took a seat on the couch, after pulling open the curtains. The snow reflected the light nicely.

"Draco, what's something that nobody knows about you?" asked Hermione after about another half hour. She was chilly.

"I'm scared to death of dying by fire." replied Draco. "Now you."

Hermione tapped her finger to her lip. "Hmm...the summer before my second year I was running after a schoolyard bully and tripped. I broke my arm and was so upset and embarrassed I accidentally set her favorite purse on fire."

Draco burst into laughter. "Okay, you're turn.

"Hmm... what's your favorite food?"

"Any kind of fruit." replied Draco. "Mother always had a lovely garden and kept many fruit trees and bushes. What's yours?"

"Probably chicken Parmesan." said Hermione. "Who was your first kiss?"

Draco pulled a face. "Pansy, third year Christmas. Who was yours? Weasel or Potter?"

Hermione's face hardened. "Neither. It was Viktor Krum, fourth year Christmas."

"Okay, reasonable. I forgot you dated that dolt."

"Viktor is not a dolt." scolded Hermione, looking up at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Who did you lose your virginity to? Dear god, it was Parkinson right?"

Draco grimaced. "Don't judge me. It was fourth year and I wanted some action. Since we're on the topic, who was yours? Or is Granger pure?"

She snorted. "Hardly. I almost lost it to Viktor, against my better judgment. But we stopped before we went all the way. I lost it to Ron the week after we won the war."

"Surprised it wasn't sooner." noted Draco.

"Well I hardly had time for sex after fifth year. I was on the run with Harry and Ron from July to May, and I hardly had time then." said Hermione wryly.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. Hermione didn't often mention what happened in those lost months. He saw her and the Wonder Duo on the day of the war, haggard looking and gaunt.

"Hmm...who was your first love?" asked Hermione after a moment of silence.

"You." whispered Draco, his grey eyes smoldering down at Hermione. A shiver went down her spine. Hermione lifted her head up, and kissed him. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. Suddenly it turned into more.

"I have an idea of how we can get warm." mumbled Draco against Hermione's lips.

Anticipation swelled inside of Hermione, along with a sliver of nervousness. Hermione's bravery took over though, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squealed when Draco lifted her up. He carried her blindly into the bedroom. Draco waved his hand and the candles lit.

"They never said anything about wandless magic." smirked Draco. He returned his attention to her lips. They kissed before Draco began to kiss along her jaw.

**SMUT BEGINS...NOW. **

"I want you." replied Hermione, hungrily kissing him. He ran his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Their tongues did a dance. Hermione's hands traveled along his taunt abs and biceps, covered by a thin t-shirt. She loved muscles. Her delicate fingers barely grazed his pajama pants. "I want you so bad."

Draco smiled as he began to kiss along her jaw and down the nape of her neck. He sucked the soft spot just below the earlobe, causing her to moan. The spaghetti straps of the tan ktop fell down her shoulder. Draco gently tugged it over her head then unhooked her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. He took a second to marvel in their beauty, feeling the stir in his lower region. Draco left a trail of kissed before latching onto her nipple. She moaned as he moved to the other. Her peaks were hard as he locked his lips with hers. She fell back against the pillow, and Draco pulled off her pajama pants and his t-shirt.

Draco got on top of her, and began to trail kisses down to her belly button. He kissed around it, before coming to a halt at her white lace Cosabella thong. He licked his lips as he dragged it off with his teeth. Hermione moaned as she felt his breath on her lower lips. It was the flick of his tongue against her clit that elicited a moan. He proceeded to lick her up and down, inside and out. Occasionally she would buck her hips, causing him to apply more pressure. Finally, her inner walls clenched around his tongue. Hermione's body writhed with pleasure. Draco returned to her head, and kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself.

Hermione jumped up and unbuttoned Draco's jeans. She slid them off, revealing a tent in his boxers. She smirked up at him, but he felt no shame. She practically ripped those off. He was big, that was true. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. Lust clouded Hermione's eyes and brain as she took him in her mouth.

"Sweet merlin." groaned Draco, his head lolling to the side. She proceeded to lick him up and down. After a few moments of that, she stopped and laid back. Draco sat up and got on top of her.

"Are you sure?" whispered Draco, as he positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione licked her lips and stared at him with her sultry brown eyes.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." replied Hermione, getting antsy. Draco smirked and thrust into her. Hermione hissed in both pain and pleasure. He grunted as he moved in and out. Hermione clawed at Draco's back. He thrust in and out until Hermione began to writhe in familiar pleasure.

"Oh god!" groaned Hermione. "Sweet Merlin!"

Draco felt himself build up, before releasing inside of her. He pulled out, sticky and sweaty.

"That was...stupendous." murmured Hermione, moving over and laying her head on his chest. They stared out at the snow.

**END OF EL SMUTO**

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold." said Hermione. Draco laughed.

"Let's take a hot bath, then eat some dinner, eh?" suggested Draco. Hermione nodded happily. She bounced off and he heard the sound of running water. Draco leaned against the pillows, basking in happiness. _Wow_ thought Draco.

* * *

**A/N:Alright, this was mostly a shagging chapter. I typically do not write smut, mostly because like I said I like to keep it at a friendy T rating. But I decided that it might do well to develop with this story. Lmao. How did you like it?  
**

**Review(;  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: Lol, I was watching the hangover a few moments ago. I had too...& I'm craving a brownie earthquake from Dairy Queen. C:**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_One Week Later_

"Draco, stop that." complained Hermione, though it was half hearted. Her boyfriend smirked against the nape of her neck. She continued to beat the batter for the brownies she was cooking, but Draco was being really distracting. She spun around.

"Aw, Mione." grumbled Draco, pulling away. He gave her the puppy dog face but Hermione only laughed at him. She turned back around and began to beat the chocolate mixture again. She dipped her finger into it and brought it to her lips, grinning as the taste hit her tongue.

"Granger, are you trying to kill me?" grunted Draco, watching her. She giggled as she poured the batter into a pan and shoved it into the oven.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" asked Hermione, sitting down at the kitchen table. He looked at her.

"Excited? Not exactly."

"Aw c'mon Draco! We get our children." burbled Hermione, who was extremely excited for the upcoming project. Secretly Hermione's one wish in life was to be a mother. She loved children.

"Infants are annoying. All they do is cry and shit." replied Draco icily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that everyone is an infant at some point."

"Yes, and I'll admit to be a nuisance when I was young. Of course, the house elves liked me enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want kids?"

Thoughtfulness flashed across his features. "It's never been about want, more about necessity. The Malfoy line needs to be carried out, and I'm the only heir. I always assumed I'd have a single child."

"Draco, what would you name your kids?"

He stopped short. "I've never actually thought about that. The Black family usually names their children after constellations."

"I love the name Juliet." said Hermione thoughtfully. "Julie."

"Lovely." replied Draco sarcastically. She gave a soft chuckle and pushed him. They walked into the living room and turned on the television. The scent of brownies began to float around the house, making the couple's mouth water.

"I'm going to take the brownies out, find something to watch. Channels 500 to 557 have good movies most of the time." said Hermione, walking into the kitchen. She got out two bowls, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate fudge sauce. Her mother and father would make these for Hermione all the time when she was young- the few times the dentists would allow sweets like chocolate fudge. She scooped three scoops of vanilla ice cream, crumbled up brownies over it, and then fudge sauce to top it off. Sadly, Hermione didn't have a cherry. She walked into the living room and handed Draco his bowl and spoon.

"Hermione, this is amazing." mumbled Draco through a mouthful of ice cream. She giggled.

"Whatcha watching?" inquired Hermione, staring at the screen. A few men were standing on a rooftop, taking shots. The scene sped up to a fast beat song.

"The Hangover. It's funny so far." replied Draco. Hermione nestled herself into the crook of his arm, watching the movie and eating her ice cream.

The next morning was Saturday, the day they got their new children. Hermione woke early, excitement bubbling inside of her stomach. She got dressed and showered. It was only nine o'clock by then, so she began to clean the muggle way. She walked into the two spare bedrooms and the excitement.

The one question on Hermione's mind was, what kind of children? Baby dolls or something along those lines, is what Hermione assumed they would be given. They said that the ages would vary, along with genders. Her curiosity spiked when she wondered what they would do with a six year old. She wondered how old they would go, probably not teenage since they themselves were teenagers.

"Hermione?" called Draco.

"In here!" shouted Hermione. Draco appeared in the doorway, freshly showered.

"It's already five til noon."

Hermione's gasped, she hadn't realized that she was cleaning for so long.

"Time to go get our kids!" squealed Hermione, excitement evident in her voice. Draco frowned.

"Yay." replied Draco sarcastically. They got dressed in winter clothes and walked outside. The snow hadn't melted since the last weekend blizzard, but the roads were clear.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you excited?"

"Bloody hell Granger." groaned Draco. Hermione's mega watt smile only widened, if possible, as they joined the growing crowd in main square. She immediately went over to Harry and Ginny, who were both beaming. Draco followed her. Ron stood beside Lavender and Harry, but when he saw Hermione his face darkened and he stormed away.

"He'll come around." sighed Harry, though he was unsure of his hotheaded, stubborn friend.

"Maybe." murmured Hermione, turning to the stage. Tori appeared, her blonde hair curly and shining.

"Welcome all!" chirped Tori, her usually happy voice the same, if not happier, than normal. She bounced on the balls of her toes, looking like a ten year old girl at the fair. "Today is the day you start on the road of parenthood. Excited? I am!"

She paused before continuing. "Here's how we're going to play it. Since the number of babies and gender is random in real life, that's how we're going to do it today. Each couple is going to come up here and pick out of this bowl,"

Tori held up a fish bowl with papers in it. "Now form a line."

The crowd surged, Hermione and Draco just behind Harry and Ginny in the middle. The line moved quickly, as each couple lifted a slip and hustled to the side to find out. Finally the Potters got their slip. Draco felt Hermione's hand clasp his own, giving him a squeeze.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." greeted Tori, holding out the bowl. They glanced at each other.

"You do it." said Hermione, nudging Draco. He pursed his lips, but stuck his hand in none the less. He felt around for about five seconds before extracting a slip. They shuffled off to the side and Hermione practically ripped it with excitement.

_1 Girl_

"A baby girl." murmured Hermione, sighing in content. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you get Mione?" asked Harry. Ginny grinned at her.

"A girl.

"We got twin boys." gushed Ginny, not waiting for Harry. He smirked at his over exuberant wife.

"Okay! Everyone's done, so onto your actual children. I know you're all wondering, are we going to get synthetic baby dolls? But we're not. This time around, we're going to partially adopt your children. After the war, the London Charm House, the local magical child orphanage grew over populated. So, they're building a new one. However, it will not be ready until February 1st, when this course is over. Now I want you to come up here and show me your slip. I will hand you a file on the child you will receive."

Hermione's mind reeled at that information. It was such a sweet idea. Kindness lurked around every corner. She stood beside Draco in the line. Harry and Ginny were quickly handed their files and then it was the Malfoys turn.

"One girl? Hmm, here you go." said Tori, pulling out a file then handing it to Hermione. She walked to the side and opened it.

_Name: Olivia Avery Carson_

_Age: 3 years, two months_

_Birthday: October 5th, 2006_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Birth parents: Katherine and Donovan Carson, of Wales. Murdered July 16th, 2007._

_Siblings: None_

_Family: None_

Hermione lifted up the paper, which revealed a photo. It was of a very adorable three year old, with blonde pigtails and huge brown eyes. She was smiling and biting her finger, her other hand clutching a teddy bear.

"She's adorable." whispered Hermione. "She's ours."

Draco remained mute, staring at the photo and enthralled.

* * *

**A/N: Some couples will have babies, just I have plans for Olivia and Draco and Hermione. **

**Up next: We meet Olivia!(:**

**ReviewC:**

******Oh, and happy slightly belated 4th of july fellow americans. I spent the day, sweating my fucking tits off in 105 degree weather, swimming in a too hot pool (how often does anyone ever actually say that?) skipping the main firework show to light off smoke bombs, because #YOLO right? Right. Or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: Originally, Olivia was going to be a mute child with a tortured soul due to being an orphan. Now she's not. I'm portraying her as the devious little three year old. JUST FYI(:**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Tori announced that they would be going to the orphanage in one hour, so to meet back up in fifty minutes or so. Draco and Hermione scampered home, to create last minute preparations for Olivia. They used magic to make the walls pinks, transfigured the bedspread and sheets to be pink instead of the boring white. The room was empty, lacking in toys and clothes. The couple decided to wait until she was there to pick them out.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get back." said Draco. She jumped up, excited. Hermione locked hands with her boyfriend, her heart thudding. They walked into the square. Draco wandered over to Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood. Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry.

"How old is your girl?" implored Harry, his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist.

"Three years old. The twins?"

"One year old." replied Ginny, smiling. "Their name is Liam and Lucas. They're from Ireland with black hair and blue eyes. So cute!"

"Olivia's from Wales with brown eyes and blonde hair."

"Attention Students!" shouted Tori. Hermione turned away from her friends and moved towards Draco. "We'll be leaving now. You'll need to apparate to the corner of East 82nd Street and Haler Avenue in London. Okay, go now."

They nodded collectively. Hermione gripped her wand and focused. She heard the crack and felt the squeezing sensation. In the next second, she was standing on a street corner. Muggles walked past her, not paying her a second glance. It only took a few seconds to deduce they didn't see any of the students. Tori stood on the top of the steps.

"Okay, I need couples with children twenty three months and younger over here." She motioned for the left. Ginny and Harry amongst the small group."Couples with children ages two years old to five years here." Draco and Hermione walked into front of her, along with Lavender and Ron. He completely ignored her. "And finally, couples with children age five to six."

"Okay, Mr. Edmund is here to take the youngest group, Mrs. Klein is here for the middle, and Miss Barr is here for the eldest." ordered Tori. Draco and Hermione followed their group and Klein up the stairs and onto the second level. It was a big playroom. Draco spotted Olivia immediately. She was in the corner, sitting on a rocking chair clutching a teddy bear. Hermione immediately moved over toward her. She bent down, smiling.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, you're Olivia right?" said Hermione sweetly. They girls brown eyes moved to Hermione's own.

"Hi Her-her-her..." The young girl's brow furrowed as she tired to pronounce her name.

"Sweet, you can call me Mione." said Hermione quickly, though she wanted to say Mommy.

"Why are you here?" inquired the inquisitive girl.

"Because, sweetie, you're going to come live with me and him." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, towards Draco.

"Who are you?" asked Olivia, directed towards Draco.

"I'm...Draco." said Draco finally. He was enthralled by the little girl. She was so...cute.

The feelings were slightly unwelcome. Malfoys do not think children are cute. They did not feel fuzzy on the inside. They remained stoic. Lucius Malfoy never coddled Draco, hell he barely spared him a glance as a child.

But Draco nearly swooned at the little girl. She was so innocent and pure.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" whispered Olivia, returning her gaze to Hermione.

"Well, baby, for a few months yes." said Hermione uneasily.

"My mommy and daddy died..."

Hermione held out her arms. Olivia cautiously stood up, and moved into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Young Olivia." said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Mrs. Klein. She smiled at Olivia. "She's very sweet. Hello Olivia."

Olivia peeked over Hermione's shoulder and waved her tiny hand.

"Does she have any possessions?" asked Draco. The woman nodded.

"Not a lot. A few clothes and her teddy bear, along with a book of pictures from her parents and a locket. She didn't come with much." sighed Klein. Draco went and retrieved her bag, marveling at all the young children in the room. Quickly he moved back towards his girlfriend and their new 'child'. They walked into the hallway, and down the stairs. Tori told them that they could return to their homes. The pair did just that.

Hermione held onto Olivia tightly. Night had fallen early, around four o'clock. The winter solstice was fast approaching. Hermione decided to cook dinner, so she set Olivia down on the couch, reluctantly mind you.

"Okay sweetie, what do you want do dinner?" Hermione asked.

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Mac'n'cheese, please?"

The little girl's request was simple enough. Hermione was happy to find out that she actually had two boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese sitting in the cupboard. The young witch used magic to make the water instantly boil and she poured the noodles in it. They had to cook for about ten minutes, so she wandered into the living room. The sight surprised her. Draco was reading a childrens book to the young girl. Hermione cocked her head to the side, smiling to herself. She didn't want to interrupt, so Hermione returned to the kitchen and finished the mac'n'cheese. It was done just as she set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Dinner's ready." announced Hermione. Draco walked into the kitchen, Olivia's tiny hand clutched in his own. Warmth filled Hermione's entire body. _I'm so blessed _thought Hermione looking at the little girl. She was so innocent.

"Mmm." mumbled Olivia, after shoveling a large bite into her tiny mouth. She smiled hugely as she chewed. Draco stared at the dinner with curiosity.

"Granger, what is it?" implored Draco, not even bothering to mask the disgust. She snickered.

"Macaroni and cheese, I ate it nearly every day as a child." replied Hermione, taking a big bite herself.

"Oh." He didn't sound satisfied.

"Try it!" urged Hermione. Olivia stopped eating and stared at him.

"Try it!" parroted Olivia, her brown eyes staring Draco down. Tentatively, he scooped up a decent bite. Hermione grew impatient as he inspected it.

"Dammit Draco, just eat it." snapped Hermione.

"Dammit Draco!" repeated Olivia loudly. Food forgotten, the new parents turned to face the young girl who was innocently smiling. A blush rose on Hermione's cheeks as Draco shot her a glare. Olivia deviously caught on. "Dammit Draco! Dammit Draco! Dammit Draco!"

"Olivia!" gasped Hermione horrified. Olivia merely smirked.

"Liv, if I eat this bite will you promise not to say that naughty word?" pleaded Draco. Olivia cocked her head to the side, a habit of her's Hermione noticed, and nodded. Draco reluctantly shoved the forkload into his mouth. They watched in anticipation as he chewed it. He reopened his eyes.

"That's blo- brilliant!" gasped Draco excitedly. He finished his own meal before the others. When it was over, it was nearing six o'clock. Hermione decided that she would give Olivia a brownie for dinner. Draco had other ideas. While Hermione took a fast shower, he made her a sundae just like Hermione had made for him. When the young witch walked into the living room, both Draco and Olivia were eating sundaes watching a cartoon.

"Hi honey!" chirped Draco, through a mouthful of fudge. Olivia waved, her cheeks shining with happiness. Hermione was immediately affected by their cuteness. Instead of reprimanding them, she sat down beside Draco, took a big bite of his ice cream and said:

"What are we watching?"

* * *

**A/N: DAWH THEY GOT THEIR CHILD. How the fuck are the Malfoy's gonna take having a three year old in the house? Just before Christmas too! Oh my! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: When I think of Wizard cuisine, I think of very elegant and whole some. Like, they always have a three course meal, or a roast chicken and a bajillion sides. They don't do takeout or pizza. I'm accustomed to eating that 5/7 nights of the week. A home cooked meal for me is wow. Mostly the closest to home cooked I get is spaghetti something quick and easy like that. So insight on my feelings.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

"Mooommy!" A familiar voice shouted. Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration homework to find Olivia running full speed at Hermione, Draco following her. She held out her arms and the little girl jumped into them. "Mommy! Daddy got me a...a...a-"

"Toy firebolt?" Draco supplied. She nodded affirmatively, and held up the object. Hermione's arms widened then narrowed.

"Daddy got you a broomstick _without_ asking Mommy?" Hermione said darkly. Draco blushed and glanced down.

"Livia's perfect on it! She's a natural!" Draco defended. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah mommy! Daddy says that one day I'll play quimbit!"

"Quidditch." Draco corrected. "And Mione, calm yourself down. Its not like I leave her alone."

Hermione merely continued to frown. "Draco, Santa Clause is coming in seven days. Do we really need to purchase her more gifts?"

Draco and Olivia turned to Hermione, both pouting. She looked at them and reflected on the past two weeks with Olivia. It had been an experience, that was true. She was quite a character at three years old, and quite a chatterbox. Olivia took about a full seventy two hours to become completely comfortable around both Draco and Hermione. It was then she took to calling them Mommy and Daddy. Draco spoiled Olivia, but Hermione was guilty of that too. She preferred the maternal spoiling of love, as opposed to Draco's gifts.

"Don't worry Mione, Livia loves her new broom and she understands that it is indeed an early present." Draco said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. He bent down and hoisted Olivia up into his arms. "Whats for dinner tonight?"

"I got a frozen pizza." Hermione said. She had been caught up with her surgery class and didn't remember to leave anything out for dinner, so she just got a frozen pizza from the grocery store.

"A frozen pizza?" Draco wrinkled his nose.

"It's delicious." Hermione smirked. She liked getting Draco to try knew muggle foods. Wizards typically had whole and hearty meals, cooked fresh. Hermione had a lot of home cooked meals as a child, but she had her fair share of fast food or take out. Draco recently had taken too eating packaged muggle sweets, most notably Little Debbie cakes.

"What is it?" Draco inquired as they entered the kitchen. The scent knocked his nose quickly. It smelt quite good, and unlike anything he'd ever smelled before.

"Well, it's a circular bit of dough with tomato paste and mozzarella cheese." Hermione explained as she took it out of the oven. "You can put toppings on it such as pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage, and many more."

"What's on this?" He gestured to the cooling pizza.

"I took the safe route of just cheese. Personally, I like mushrooms on my pizza." Hermione flicked her wand and the pizza cut itself into large slices. She put on on a plate. Hermione cast a cooling charm on Olivia's.

"Livie? Dinner!"

Olivia bounded in and hopped up onto her booster chair. She picked up her piece and took a large bit. Her small features lit up into a mega watt smile. "Yum!"

Draco smiled at his foster daughter, before returning his attention to his own slice of pizza. It smelled heavenly and looked delectable, but looks were deceiving. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco quickly took a bit.

"It's wonderful!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"Did you expect it to be horrible?"

He blushed lightly. Olivia watched this exchange with amusement. Being three years old, she wasn't very attune to the world around her. But she did know that Draco and Hermione were like Mommy's and Daddy's were supposed to be.

That night, after Olivia was asleep, Draco and Hermione were getting ready for bed. Hermione was brushing her teeth and Draco was setting out his uniform for the next day. Hermione spat in the sink, rinsed it, and wiped her mouth.

"Mione?" Draco called. She appeared in the doorway in her night clothes. She got into the bed and pulled the comforter over her knees. A novel she was in the middle of was on the night stand beside her, the same could be said for Draco's side. Her's was a romance, his was on Quidditch.

"Draco, what are we going to do about the holiday?" Hermione ventured nervously. Draco looked up from his trunk. He had been thinking about that for a little while, but didn't broach the subject. The fact that they now essentially had a child to care for was a big factor.

"Well, we can stay here." Draco suggested. Hermione frowned.

"I kind of wanted to see my parents." She confessed. Draco nodded understandingly. He knew that they had been in Australia for the better part of the past two years. He knew that she felt very guilty about robbing them of their memories, so she tried to make it up to them every chance she got.

"We can stay here, but get permission from McGonagall to visit your parents and..." Draco hesitated. "my parents..."

Hermione's head shot up and her eyes widened. The thought of visiting Malfoy Manor and his parents was absurd. She was Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, one of the reasons their master was dead, and most importantly a muggle born witch. Not to mention the fact that she was tortured and mentally ruined at their feet, literally. She had forgiven Draco, because she understood him. He was forced to join the Death Eaters by his father. He was under immense pressure. But Lucius Malfoy was truly evil. Narcissa had saved Harry's life, and Hermione was grateful for that.

"Your parents?" Hermione repeated. He nodded.

"Well, my mother really. Father's...he's in Azkaban serving a fourteen month sentence. He gets out in September so you do not need to worry about him." Draco said quickly, as if hearing her fears.

Hermione was unsure. "Perhaps. Maybe your mother could come visit us...here."

Draco sighed in defeat. He understood that Hermione did not want to go back to Malfoy Manor, if he was in her position he wouldn't want to either. But he wanted to convince her that his childhood home was actually not very dark and awful. He knew that the Dark Lord and and the dark arts things were kept in the West Wing, which had since been raided and renovated. Hermione did not know that.

"I think that would be best. Draco, I just think that I need time to...adjust. I mean, it's just that...I'm a muggle born and I just feel that..." Hermione was stopped by Draco pressing his lips against her own.

"Shh. I get it. Take all the time you need." Draco whispered. Hermione smiled in content. She leaned into his arms and closed her eyes. Draco felt her drift off. He glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She really was remarkable.

* * *

**A/N: Hello loves! So, I'm writing a few other side stories hence my belated updates. A few, hehe guilty pleasure, One Direction and another Dramione. Actually two Dramiones. Baby fics, you know? Any who review lovelys! **

**Next up: Christmas & a conversation. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Skills for Life**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.: I changed my penname to StephanieShortcake because pretty much for the past six or seventh months I haven't given a rats ass about My Chemical Romance, sorry to offend any of you fans. I just got burnt out. It bothered me that it was still xXxMCRKilljoyxXx.**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: Clearly both Draco and Hermione had different versions of Christmas, just forewarning. I think its funny how I'm writing this in July...Christmas is July, r**

* * *

**ight? (;**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Daddy! Mommy!" Olivia bounced on her fathers bed on the morning of Christmas Eve Eve. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, in futile attempts to remain asleep. He felt Hermione shift beside him as she sat up. As the ever dutiful father, he followed suit. Draco glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Hello pumpkin." Hermione greeted, kissing her forehead. Even though she was their temporary child, she cringed at the thought, Hermione and Draco had both grown ridiculously attached to Olivia in the past three weeks. Neither of them would admit that out loud, of course.

"Hi Mommy." Olivia squeaked, her pigtails lopsided from sleep and her nightgown rumpled. She was adorable, obviously.

"Sweetie, today you're going to go with Mommy to Uncle P-Harry's." Draco covered up his mistake quickly. He was going to play Santa Clause for the day and get all the presents. Hermione had been busy taking care of Livia and studying for NEWTS that were months away; Draco had been busy with Quidditch practice and watching Livia while Hermione studied. Neither of them had remembered to get Christmas gifts. Since it was the holiday's, McGonagall had lifted the anti apparation law on their tiny town.

"Yay! With Liam and Lucas?" Olivia asked. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Yep! So, go get dressed. Quick!" Hermione said, jumping up herself. Olivia ran off to get dressed in an outfit Hermione would most likely change. Hermione herself got dressed into a pair of jeans, a sweater, and boots. She disappeared into the bathroom for a minutes.

"Just get gifts for Livia, I'll go later tonight to get the rest my presents. Have fun." Hermione reached over the bed and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She pulled away, her dark eyes mirthful. She patted his cheek before disappearing.

Just as she thought, Olivia had dressed herself in a tutu and t-shirt. Hermione giggled as she put jeans on her instead. They bundled up, ready to brave the winter winds. Ever since their 'blackout blizzard', the snow had been piling up. Hermione held tightly onto her daughters gloved hands. They walked up the path and up the Potters drive way.

"Hello?" Hermione shouted, entering their house. She took off her coat and shoes, then Olivia's.

"In the kitchen!" She heard Harry shout. She held onto hand as they walked in. Ginny was cooking at the stove and Harry was reading the paper. Liam and Luke were sitting on the floor, playing with blocks. Olivia scampered over to join them.

"Hello Mione." Harry said, kissing her cheek. She sat down across from him and smiled.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"The Burrow I suspect. Molly invited you, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Hermione trailed off, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. She felt a warm hand over her own.

"You know that she will accept Draco, because you do." Harry whispered. Hermione smiled softly.

"It amazes me how you know just what I'm thinking." Hermione laughed lightly. He grinned.

"That's what best friends are for. But don't change the subject!"

"Well, I was thinking of going there tomorrow evening, Christmas Eve. My parents, along with Draco's Mum, are coming over for an early dinner on Christmas. You're welcome to join us, I believe Blaise and Luna will be." Hermione invited.

"Will I need to cook?" Ginny shouted. Hermione smiled, understanding her pain.

"Nope. Draco and I are." Hermione replied.

"Then, sure. We'll be there. As long as you come to the Burrow tomorrow night." Ginny said, giving her 'the look' that populated Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Alright, Alright." Hermione chuckled. They spent the rest of the day having fun. They baked cookies and Hermione came home laden with tins.

The next day dawned. Hermione was extremely nervous. Draco was equally nervous, after all he was going to the Weasley's. If it was up to them, he'd be dead. Or in Azkaban which was worse. Hermione said they were leaving at two o'clock. They spent the day getting ready. Hermione dressed Olivia in a very pretty green velvet dress with a big black bow, with matching bow in her hair and black shoes. Draco put on a nice pair of slacks, white button down, and expensive jacket his mother had given him the past Christmas. His tie matched Hermione's red wrap dress. She wore a pair of white heels and pearls to match. Finally the clock said it was two. She grabbed her hand bag, which was magicked with the Undetectable Extension Charm. It held all the presents and extra clothes. She really was fitting into the mother mold well. She held her bag and flooed to the Weasleys. She stumbled out of the fire, and into the arms if Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! Oh my goodness it's lovely too see you-" She stopped dead when the floo flared up again. Out came Draco with a babbling Olivia in his arms. He was patiently asking her questions. Molly turned to Hermione, but she heeded her off.

"Molly, this is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend. This is Olivia, our daughter." Hermione introduced. Molly blanched, but regained herself quickly.

"Oh, well okay. Everyone is in the living room." Molly ushered them into the room. When Hermione and Draco entered, the conversation ceased. All eyes flickered towards Hermione, before settling on Draco. He shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"Who the hell invited the Death Eater and his traitor?" He fumed. Draco opened his mouth to respond but Hermione placed a hand on his chest. She shook her head before addressing Ron.

"I was invited here Ronald." Hermione said coldly. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other before they stood up.

"Alright you two. We're sick of this fighting. Ron, you and Hermione are going upstairs to talk and work out your problems. Draco, please watch the kids?" Ginny asked kindly. He nodded, taking his daughter over to the other kids.

Hermione irritably followed them up to Ron's room. Harry and Ginny ran out, placing a spell on the door trapping them inside until they had fully made up. Hermione flopped down onto the bed in resentment. Ron went and stood by the window. They ignored each other for about five minutes.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. He turned around slowly, his face showing disbelief.

"You really don't know, do you? And you said I'm the less emotional one." Ron laughed humorlessly. She faltered, staring at him as if pleading.

"Fine. Hermione, when you broke up with me I was heartbroken-"

"B-But, it was mutual!" Hermione shrieked. He shrugged.

"I wanted you to be happy no matter what, and you wanted to separate. Your exact words were 'take some time to figure things out'." Ron said quietly. He sat down beside her. "That gave me hope that it wasn't forever. And then this stupid life skills class paired me with bloody Lavender Brown and you with Malfoy. I figured me and Lav would make you jealous like before, and you'd be stuck with Malfoy that when I tried to get back together with you you'd welcome me with open arms."

"And then I started to date Draco, and your plan fell apart." Hermione gathered.

"Yeah. Mione, I still have feelings for you." Ron confessed. Hermione felt her heart stop in her chest. She looked at him, her brown eyes locking with his familiar blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: .  
**

**Betcha didn't expect that, huh? Mwhahahahaahahaha. I'm very evil. **

**BUT THIS IS PRIMARILY A DRAMIONE, HINT HINT WINK WINK. **

**Review me lovelys, (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skills for Life**

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.: I changed my penname to StephanieShortcake because pretty much for the past six or seventh months I haven't given a rats ass about My Chemical Romance, sorry to offend any of you fans. I just got burnt out. It bothered me that it was still xXxMCRKilljoyxXx.**

**A/N: JUST ANCOMMENT: Clearly both Draco and Hermione had different versions of Christmas, just forewarning. I think its funny how I'm writing this in July...Christmas is July, right? (;**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

Hermione stared at them. There was the familiar tug and pull of an old flame. But suddenly the blue eyes shifted; they were gray now. They were smoldering and shook Hermione out of her revive. Hermione was reminded of Draco, the love of her life. Not Ron, the boy who had been her best friend since childhood- the boy who _wasn't_ the love of her life.

"I can't." Hermione whispered. A sad smile crept on Ron's face.

"I know." He whispered back. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're still my best friend Mione."

"And you're still mine." Hermione replied, her voice clear and calm. She reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, there's a Christmas dinner waiting for us." Ron said after a moment of silence. Hermione let out a loud snort.

"That's the Ron I know and love." She locked arms with him and they left, the door having been unlocked when they made up. The pair walked into the living room. A hush fell over everyone. Draco looked up, from his place next to Harry and Liv. Ron looked at him, before nodded. Hermione noticed relief fall over Harry and Ginny, causing her to smile.

"Alrighty then. Supper is about ready!" Molly said kindly. Hermione walked over to Draco, and Ron to Lavender.

"Hi sweetie. Were you good for Daddy?" Hermione asked Olivia. She nodded fervently.

"Oh yes! Unca Geowge showed me a twick!" She said, whispering at the end. Hermione looked up, at George Weasley. He smiled at her, and waved. Angelina Johnson, his girl friend, just shrugged.

The rest of the evening went uneventfully. They ate Molly's delicious food, before retiring to the living room. Hot chocolate, tea, and coffee were served along with cookies. Presents were dolled out.

"Oh, thank you Molly!" Hermione said, holding up the Weasley sweater. It was same as always, purple with a bright green H on the front. She got up and hugged her second mother. The rest of the night flew by, until the clock rang ten. Draco lifted up a sleeping Olivia. Hermione went around, hugging everyone. She invited Ron to join them for dinner tomorrow, but he was going to Lavenders. Harry informed her that they would be over around two.

Once they got home, Draco set Olivia down in her bed, after putting her in her pj's. She hugged her stuffed dragon to her chest. He retreated to the bedroom where Hermione lay in bed, reading a book. Her hair was piled on her head, the makeup washed off. She smiled at him.

"How did your talk with Weasley go?" Draco wondered as he pulled off his tie.

"Good." She replied cryptically. Hermione really wasn't in the mood to give him too much information, and she didn't feel the need too.

"That's...nice." Draco said, sliding under the comforter. Hermione clicked off the light and snuggled up against him. She reached up and pecked his lips.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Mione." He whispered back.

"Presents! Presents! Mommy, daddy! Presents!" Olivia screamed, running into their bedroom. Hermione opened her eyes, just as the piercing sun hit them. She blinked rapidly and sat up. Olivia smiled at her with delight.

"Mommy, presents. Come _on_." She said seriously. Hermione stared at the three year old in pure amusement. Draco hadn't stirred.

"Livia, you have to wake up daddy." Hermione said, poking her boyfriend in the rips. He didn't budge. The young girl climbed up onto the bed and bounced up and down.

"DADDY!" Olivia screamed, tackling him. Hermione stood up, smiling to herself as she went to start breakfast. The Christmas tree in the corner glittered prettily, presents piled underneath. She turned on the tv, where a muggle movie was playing. Twenty Four Hours of A Christmas Story, her favorite. The American muggle movie was one she'd wanted her whole childhood.

"What's cooking?" Draco yawned, walking into the kitchen with Olivia on his hip. Hermione smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" She announced, setting the platter down on the kitchen table-okay, so she used magic. So?

"Mmm." Olivia mumbled through a mouthful. Hermione sipped a glass of milk and paid attention to the tv.

"Presents now Mommy?" Olivia begged.

"Alright sweetie, let's see what Santa Clause brought you this year!" Hermione flicked her wand and the presents flew over to the three. Olivia squealed in delight as she ripped the wrapping paper. An hour later, she had acquired an assortment of pranks, clothes, quidditch balls, and an assortment of toys. She was most pleased with a toy broom that Draco had re-wrapped. Time clicked by, leaving Hermione to cook while Draco got everything ready.

"Draco! My parents are about to arrive!" Hermione shrieked, looking at the clock. She had sent Harry along to collect them, at two. Their fireplace lit up with green flames, our fell Jane and Henry Granger coughing and spluttering. Harry appeared behind them.

"Hello Mione!" He shouted cheerfully. Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled. "It smells lovely in here."

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione greeted, hugging her parents tightly. They smiled at their daughter. Draco appeared in the doorway, Olivia in his arms.

"Hermione dear, Livia is hungry. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" He said politely. He stuck out his hand, offering it to the pair. Jane, ever the polite hostess, shook it kindly. Henry, however, did not. He turned to Hermione, who was giving cookies to Olivia.

"Hermione, isn't this the boy you wished dead a year ago?" He grunted. Draco's face turned pink and he looked down.

"Dad!" Hermione hissed, her hands going to her hips. Jane glared at her husband.

"Henry, now is _not _ the time. It's Christmas!"

"I do not want my daughter with an evil boy!" Henry defended.

"Mr. Granger, if I may say so, Draco Malfoy has changed. Hermione is a brighter, better version of herself when she is with him." Harry said kindly. Hermione's heart swelled at his words.

"See Dad. Draco is a wonderful father too." She beamed. True to her words, Olivia curled up onto Draco's lap.

"I love you Daddy." She muttered. He smiled, kissing her forehead. Henry walked over to Draco and stuck out his hand.

"You'll understand in about ten years." He whispered. Draco smiled.

"Thank you sir." He said, genuinely happy. Just after that, there was a crack. Narcissa Malfoy stood in their living room. She looked anxious.

"Mother!" Draco said, smiling. She did her best to smile at him, but suddenly she burst into tears.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to her. Narcissa had collapsed onto their couch, tears in her bright blue eyes.

"H-He's dead." She choked out. Fear ran down Hermione's spine.

"Who Mother?" Draco barked, his pale face stark white.

"Lucius." She uttered. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Throw your stones at me, blah blah blah. I've been a shitty ass updater :(( But in my defense: I was on vacation, my Uncle's Dad who's like a third Grandfather to me passed away so I had the wake & funeral, school starts in three days, & i've been tired. Yeah yeah, excuses excuses.**

**But here it is! & I'm speaking directly to **

** leafysummers (I feel like i'm on twitter): I knew people would think that, but alas! No! **

**Here though, is a bit of drama, albeit necessary!**

**Review(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Boy oh boy am I a terrible updater as of recently. Omg, this is awful lol**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

Hermione sat beside Draco, her lips pursed as she listened to the man before them. Narcissa was weeping quietly on Draco's other side. Poor Olivia was playing quietly with a doll next to Hermione. Her Christmas had been dampened with the news of Lucius' death.

"What are you going to do with the body?" Draco asked coldly.

"He died in Azkaban. Unless you have a good reason not to, he will be buried on the grounds." The ministry official replied icily. He was extremely taken aback by seeing the great Hermione Granger with the ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Not to mention the child in tow.

"No objections." Draco said firmly. Narcissa began to cry harder, but she remained silent. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, though the gesture wasn't returned. She moved her gaze to Olivia. Harry, upon hearing the news, had offered to taken Olivia but she couldn't burden them. They had sent word to Blaise and Luna who accepted it easily.

"You are allowed to attend the burial, if you wish." The official said. Draco shook his head.

"No. Do whatever. Mother, you may go-"

"I couldn't bear." She choked out, blowing her nose daintily into her handkerchief. Hermione kept quiet, though internally she scorned both of the Malfoys. How could they be so heartless? Lucius Malfoy was himself a heartless bastard, but he was also their husband and father, respectively. They wouldn't even give him a proper burial, let alone see him once more before he was buried six foot under for the rest of eternity on prison grounds.

"Very well. You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy's will is going through the Ministry now and should be cleared within fourteen days." He said. The man nodded and left. Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Dear, I'm going to go home and rest. Happy Christmas." She said to Draco. She nodded curtly to Hermione and Olivia, before disapprating.

"Now what?" Hermione mused. Draco shrugged, his gray eyes guarded and cold. She sensed he wanted to be alone. "I have an idea."

"Go on." He said indifferently.

"You go home. Get some rest, I'm going to take Olivia to Harry's for a few hours? Okay. Get some sleep honey." Hermione advised, smiling at him. It was late, almost eight o'clock. The majority of Christmas had been spent with Ministry officials, at the morgue identifying the body, and getting informed. The official cause of death was a suicide. Draco had bitterly stated, "Bastard couldn't even survive six months in Azkaban."

"Hermione, I know what you're trying to do." He replied sternly. She raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be oh wise one?" She replied sarcastically.

"Give me time alone to," He used air quotes. "deal with my pain. Face it Hermione, I hated the guy. I'm not going to pretend to be greatly saddened by his death."

"He was still your father!" Hermione argued. Draco shrugged.

"So? I do not, and will not, ever care for him."

"Merlin, you're acting as cold as he was!" Hermione threw her arms up in frustration. After saying those words, she regretted them. Olivia watched the two nervously. She had seen plenty of grown ups fight before, but that didn't mean it ever got less scary.

"Is that how you feel?" Draco replied, his voice icy. "Good bye Granger."

He turned on his heel, aparating away. Hermione burst into tears, crumpling to the floor.

"Mommy?" Olivia whispered, moving close to Hermione. "Shh, don't cry Mommy."

Hermione looked up in the brown eyes of her adoptive daughter and not for the first time, felt a surge of love and gratitude towards the young child. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Daddy's just angry at his Daddy, and he accidentally made Mommy sad. Now come on. I think we have some Christmas ice cream left!"

Olivia beamed and took hold of her mothers hand. They went back to their empty apartment. Hermione made them each bowls of home made peppermint ice cream, with whipped cream on the top. The pair got dressed in their flannel pajamas and curled up on the couch, settling in to watch the cartoon Frosty the Snowman.

Olivia fell asleep, leaving a valley full of melted ice cream. Hermione waved her wand, cleaning the mess instantly. She hoisted her daughter up and brought her into her room. She tucked her in, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and left the room silently. Hermione glanced at the clock, which said it was nearly eleven o'clock. She herself was tired, but Draco wasn't home yet.

Hermione walked over the couch and pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and began to work on an essay she had due when school started back up again. It was the first time ever that Hermione didn't have all of her homework completed in advance. She finished it in an admirable amount of time.

"Done." She whispered happily. Hermione rubbed her burning eyes and looked at the clock. She gaped, seeing it was almost one o'clock in the morning! "Where is Draco?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, flicked it and an otter swam out. "Draco? Where are you."

She sent it away, even though he wouldn't be able to respond. Hermione checked in on Olivia, who was cuddling her toy dragon and snoring, before retreating to her own room. The bed felt big and lonesome without Draco next to her. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

There was a loud thump. Hermione's war sharpened instincts caused her eyes to snap open. Her breathing shallowed as bolted up. The other side of the bed was empty and the digital clock of the nightstand revealed it was three oh six am. Hermione gripped her wand as she stood up and tip toed out of the bedroom. She cast a silencing charm on Olivia's room-just to be safe. Hermione walked straight into the living room and gasped.

"Blaise!" She screeched, hand over her chest. "You gave me a bloody heartattack-oh Merlin, what did you do to him!?"

Blaise stood, clutching an unconscious Draco in his arms. Blaise's face flickered between annoyance and sympathy. "He showed up at my door about ten minutes ago, babbling about 'that bastard! That dolt! I hate him!' I'm assuming he was talking about his father. He was piss drunk and passed out before I could ask him anything. Nearly woke the kids."

Hermione let out a long breath of air, trying to collect herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. "Thank you Blaise. I'm going to have a nice_ chat_ with him when he's sober."

The dark Italian nodded swiftly. "Goodnight Hermione. If there's any problem, come get me?"

She smiled tightly and waved him off. Using a levitation charm, she brought him to the bathroom and laid him in the bathtub. Draco was breathing very rapidly, his face pale. She flicked her wand and cold water shot out of the faucet. It soaked his face immediately and caused his eyes to flicker open.

"Fucking hell!" He garbled through a mouthful of water. His eyes were bloodshot to the maximum extent.

"Oh, sorry? Is it too cold. Sorry princess, next time I'll make it warmer." Hermione snarled, all of her anger seeping out. Draco blinked rapidly.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"The bathtub. You're drunk and it's almost four in the morning." She seethed. "You haven't been home in seven hours. No call, nothing."

He stood up and grabbed a towel, whipping his face free of the water. "Hermione, I'm going to go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

He made to go to the bedroom, but Hermione moved in front of him. Her brown eyes flashed.

"No. I think we'll talk now. Why have you been shutting me out all day?"

"Hermione, I'm not discussing this now. That is final." He barked.

"Oh, it's final is it?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "You're not the fucking boss of me."

"I'm your husband." He shouted, spit flying from his mouth. She stepped back, angrier than before.

"_In a class. Not in anthing else_." Her words cut like knives. "Go. Get out. I don't want to see you."

"This is my home too. You leave." He shot back.

"Go. Now." Hermione snarled, brandishing her wand. Draco glared at her dangerously, before stomping off.

"Fucking bitch." He snarled before slamming the door. Hermione snorted in disgust. She was tired and just wanted to collapse. So that's just what she did. Hermione went into her room, dissolved into tears and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Omg guys. I suck as hard as a pornstar. Omg. I just got really busy, school & theater. It sucks I'm really busy. But here is drama that will further the plot. :) So, review lovelys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Fuck my butthole, I'm so exhausted recently.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

The next morning, Hermione woke up with heavy eyes and an aching heart. She pushed those emotions aside, focusing on Olivia. Her anger towards Draco only intensified as they day passed by. The Boxing Day Blues had settled in, especially when Hermione began to pack away the Christmas decorations.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked, walking into the living room with her stocking.

"Yes sweetie?" Hermione replied as she made them sandwiches for lunch. Olivia was holding her stocking in her tiny fist.

"Can I keep dis in my woom?" She asked cutely. Hermione allowed a smile to grace her face and she nodded.

"I think that's doable. Go on and set it on your bed, then-" Hermione stopped cold when she heard the front door open then shut quietly. She clenched her jaw, giving Olivia a tiny nudge. She crouched down beside her. "Liv, go in your bedroom and color me a picture, okay?"

Olivia squinted at Hermione, before nodding. Silently, Hermione cast the muffliato charm as she busied herself with the food. She wasn't going to seek Draco out, not at the moment. However, she knew him well enough to know that he was a rather confrontational man about certain things.

Sure enough, not five minutes later he stalked into the kitchen. He was clean shaven and didn't appear the least bit hungover which angered Hermione. She began to chop vegetables rather violently.

"We need to talk." Draco said firmly. Hermione didn't even cast him a second glance, replying with a simple:

"So talk."

He would have flinched at her tone, but he was a Malfoy. If they had one talent, it was hiding emotions. Never being allowed to cry or laugh as a child prepared him for things such as confrontation.

"Last night was..." Draco paused, unsure of how to continue. He felt remorseful for his behavior, that much was obvious. He just didn't want to outright admit it. Hermione was the one who kept pushing him over the edge. He sighed, shuffling over to the table and taking a seat.

"Last night wasn't something I was proud of." He said finally. Hermione remained silent as she scooped the vegetables into a salad bowl.

"I'm not going to say that what I did was right, but Mione you need to know that I found out that my father had killed himself. Like or or not, I do not actually like dealing with grief head on. So I went out and got a bit wasted. I feel like it wasn't as bad as you made it seem."

At those words, Hermione had had enough. She closed her eyes, trying to hold her tongue from the vile things she could say. Taking a steadying breath, she began her rebuttal.

"Draco, you left me alone at the Ministry with Liv. You didn't tell me where you were going, you only disappeared for _seven_ hours. Seven hours! Blaise had to carry your unconscious body here and I had to wake you up with cold water. Draco, you cannot just disappear and go get wasted. I don't give a damn if your father died. You need to grow up. That's what this class is about, it's it? Growing up and learning how to deal with life. Here in the real world, we don't remain stoic until we can get our hands on a few bottles of firewhisky. We face our problems like _mature adults_." Hermione spoke with both calmness and authority. Draco stared at her, scrutinizing her almost. The words he was about to say were heavy on his tongue, leaking coppery poison throughout his body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning his face into his palm. Hermione slid into the seat across from him, sympathy radiating from her features. She let out a tiny sigh and placed a delicate hand on his. He looked up at her and for the first time she saw something different in her eyes. She saw innocence.

"Draco, come on. You must be exhausted, go lie down. I'll bring you some tea after I feed Livia." Hermione said quietly. He stood up silently and moved to the doorway. Hermione was right behind him when he spun around, crushing his lips against hers.

There went the explosion of fireworks in the pit of both of their stomachs. Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed into the kiss.

"Ew." A tiny voice giggled. The couple pulled apart to laugh at the young girl who was staring at them naively.

Draco turned to Hermione, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

She let out a barking laugh. "Of course not!"

* * *

The next few days passed easily. Soon, it was New Years Eve. Ron and Lavender were having a huge New Years party that night at their home. Hermione was hesitant to go. The young brunette was not much of a party person. Usually during the Gryffindor parties, she sat in the corner with her books. Ron and Harry would probe her to join in the festivities, but she declined almost every time. Despite prior knowledge, Hermione liked solitude. Of course, she didn't enjoy being friendless and dull all of the time. She did enjoy to have fun when the time was right.

Draco persuaded her that New Years Eve was the _perfect_ time. She agreed with him, though she scorned those who got hammered then scampered around London like a dolt. She had faint memories of those types of people outside her London home. Her parents, thankfully, shared her introverted mindset. They would stay up until midnight, watch the telly, then fall asleep and wake up the next day like normal.

Draco had different memories. He said that his parents would throw grand, pure blood balls. A few Slytherins his age would come to the parties and they would run around like little kids, until they aged. Then the more 'mature fun' would come about. That's how Draco worded it.

However, Hermione was currently waiting for Ginny. They were going to the town department store to look for a dress for Lavender and Ron's party. Hermione was content wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, but Ginny insisted that it was a formal affair. Reluctantly, she left Olivia with her father. Draco was quick to serve, still trying to get on her good side. Hermione hadn't totally forgiven him for the way he treated her those nights ago.

"Mione? Ginny's here." Draco said. Hermione shouldered her hand bag as she walked to meet the young red head. Ginny beamed at her best friend.

"Hello Gin." Hermione greeted kindly.

"Hi Mione! C'mon, let's all go get gorgeous." She laughed. Hermione and Ginny walked into the department store. They ran into Parvati and Padma Patil, who were undoubtedly searching for their own dresses. Ginny smiled politely as they wandered over to a dress section. She began to pile dress of all colors and textures into Hermione's unsuspecting arms. After ten minutes and a lot of complaining on Hermione's end, they went to the dressing rooms. It took five or so dresses for Ginny to find a gorgeous, off the shoulder green and ivory dress.

"Alright Mione, take your time." She reassured. Hermione slipped her sixth dress. It was a sky blue with three quarter length sleeves, a crème colored band around the front with a huge bow in the back, and it almost brushed against her knees. She stepped out, feeling self concious.

"Merlin." Ginny whispered, her brown eyes moving across Hermione's body.

"Like it?" She bit her lip, giving a tiny twirl.

"Mione, it's gorgeous. Draco's going to be knocked off his feet!" She exclaimed. A glint appeared in Hermione's eye.

"I hope so."

* * *

_**A/N**_**: Damn, that was a quick update as of my recent standards. El oh el. So review you cunts. Sorry, that was a bit too derogatory even by my standards. I keep saying standards. Any whoodles, review for my loves. Boy oh boy it's dark & stormy outside. I looooove it. :) **

**REVIEW(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Boy oh boy am I a terrible updater as of recently. Omg, this is awful lol**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

That night, Hermione holed herself up in her bedroom. She did her hair and makeup, spending nearly an hour on each. She had to get it right. The last time the young witch had given that much effort into her hair and makeup was for the ball right after the war. It was a celebratory ball, in honor of those who died. In all honesty, it wasn't very cheerful. In fact, it was down right depressing. Not than anyone had expected it to be cheerful.

"Hermione, darling, please. We have to go." Draco pleaded from the other side of the door. Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking to herself _Boys_. She finished her lipstick before replying.

"I'll be right out." She clucked her tongue in discontent. Hermione fiddled with the rhinestone clip that held her hair in an elegant french twist. Her reflection in the mirror was pretty. She knew that, but she wondered if Draco would think so. Finally the mature, self confident yet miniscule corner of her brain ordered her up and out of the room.

"I'm ready." Hermione announced. She took a cautious step down the hallway. Olivia was the first to notice her.

"Mommy!" She squeaked. Her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail with a big silver bow. Surprisingly, it was Draco who had done it. He really fit into the father role well. Draco was busy at the moment fiddling with Olivia's toy broom.

"Daddy-look!" Olivia ordered, tugging on his arm. Draco turned around and he swore his eyes bulged. Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous standing before him in a simple dress. It was in the very moment, with a little girl gripping his hand that he realized two things.

One: This was exactly what he wanted.

Two: He was completely and totally in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Term started back up full swing. The NEWTs were up and coming quickly. Hermione had been a nagging reck on Harry, Ron, and even Draco. Olivia was greatly annoyed by Hermione's constant studying. The three year old was also being taught how to read by Draco in his free time. Hermione was much pleased by that.

"Mione? Come away from the books and eat dinner." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione lifted her head up, cracking her neck.

"Sorry Draco. It's just...our NEWTS-"

"Are in five months. We don't have to worry until the Easter holidays." Draco reminded. It went unheard though. Hermione would not spoil her mind with such stupidity.

"Mhm." She muttered, setting the quill down.

"Come on Hermione, let's go eat dinner." He repeated. "We made a chicken."

"We?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Draco blushed. "Olivia helped. She put the carrots in."

Hermione stood up and moved to the kitchen. Olivia sat on the booster seat on her chair grinning. She tapped her fork on the empty plate getting her parents attention.

"Mommy. I'm so hungry!" She pouted. Draco pulled Hermione's seat out for her. She graciously sat down, pleased at his manners. He waved his wand and the platter of chicken and noodles flew to the table. He served everyone before sitting down himself.

"So, how was your day, dear?" Draco asked politely. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Wonderful. We learned about the origin of muggle surgery today." She said, taking a bite. Her eyes widened. "Draco, this is wonderful!"

"Thanks. It's the family recipe." He said proudly.

"I didn't know your mother cooked." Hermione said skeptically.

"She doesn't. It's our family house elves recipe." He muttered. That earned a laugh from Hermione and a curious look from Olivia.

"Matty Finnigan pulled my pigtails today." Olivia pouted, trying to get her parents attention. Hermione moved her gaze to the three year old, who's brown was furrowed.

"He did?" Hermione gasped over enthusiastically. Olivia leaned her elbows on the table, ready to launch into a story. There was a knock on the door that interrupted her, however. The knocking was incessant. Hermione turned to Draco, her brows furrowed.

"Who is that?" She asked aloud. He shrugged and moved toward the door. Draco opened it to find Harry standing on the doorstep. The bespectacled boy's green eyes were widened with nerves.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry's green eyes met her own. "It's your parents."

Her heart sunk into her chest. She managed a stutter. "W-What happened?"

Harry pursed his lips and bent his head down, as if trying to think of a way to tell the young witch. Draco watched the exchange an saw the growing anxiety on Hermione's face. He felt himself growing worried with each passing nano second.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, what happened!?" Draco ordered after a near minute.

Harry looked up and took a deep breath. "They were in a car accident."

Hermione felt time stop. If someone asked her a day later, a month later, probably even a year later what that moment was like she couldn't answer. Time did stop for the young witch. Her breathing halted, her movements froze. Nervously, Draco moved over to his girlfriend.

"Hermione?"

She didn't respond. Harry's eyes shifted between the two. Suddenly, her eyes snapped shut and she fell backwards. Both Draco and Harry reacted instantly. She fell into Draco's arms. Olivia peered in from the kitchen.

"Mommy?" She called out helplessly. The young girl darted towards the only mother figure in her life. Hermione remained unconscious. Draco became panicked.

"Come on Hermione. Get up. Dammit Granger." He grunted, slapping her cheeks gently. She was unresponsive. "Hermione!"

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey!" Harry snapped, moving towards her. Draco wouldn't have it though.

"Mione. Come on love. Dammit Hermione-" He was in such a panic, he didn't notice the young brunette's eyes flutter open. "I love you! Merlin Hermione, I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: Giraffes & Pussy cats. This is late & short :( Rorsy. Lmao but review me to 160. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Got me to 160(: Here's your prize!**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

Hermione felt like she was floating. Not on a cloud, more like in water. Up and down, in an almost nauseating way. Hermione groaned and struggled to open her eyes. Her head and eyelids felt leaden down as she opened them. Once open, her eyes darted around. First, they landed on Draco, who was sleeping in a chair. Second, they flitted to Harry who was talking to McGonagall at the end of the room. It was then she realized she was in the infirmary. Hermione sat up quickly.

"Draco, Draco wake up!" She hissed shaking his arm. He bolted upright, his gray eyes wild.

"What? What is it!?" He stumbled through his speech.

"How did I get here?" She asked straight away. She struggled to remember what happened before she blacked out. All she could remember was dinner then Harry at the door. The rest of the night was a blurred out memory.

Draco's face fell in one swift motion. She noticed his jaw lock. Hermione felt confusion wash over her, wondering why the sudden change in emotion. He closed his eyes and prepared to speak, only to be interrupted by Harry Potter.

"Hermione, you're awake thank goodness." Harry fretted over her right away. He pulled her blanket back over her legs and gently pushed her back into the pillows. Hermione understood he was trying to be nice, but all the same she was irritated.

"Harry, what happened?!" She barked. All the young witch wanted were answers. She hated not knowing.

"Mione, maybe we should take it easy." Harry muttered worriedly, still fretting over the pillows.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Draco beat it to her. He snapped, "Merlin Potter, just tell her."

Harry shot him a dirty look, but complied. "Hermione, last night I received some news..."

She merely stared at him expectantly. "Go on."

"Hermione, yesterday afternoon your parents were in a car accident." Harry said swiftly. It was like beheading someone; one quick, yet brutal swing and it was over. Hermione blinked. Physically, she remained stoic. Mentally, however, she feared the worst.

"H-How bad?" She stuttered. Shakily, she drew in a breath. Only Draco noticed her gripping the bed sheets so fiercely, her knuckles were white. Her brown eyes were emotionless, but her face was ghostly pale.

"You're Mum was in surgery last I checked and your dad had a few minor cuts and bruises and a slight arm fracture." Harry said smoothly. Hermione nodded.

"Surgery? For what?" She asked quickly.

"A few pieces of metal lodged in the shoulder." He replied. Her eyes widened.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked, her mask finally breaking. The thought of her mother being injured, much less dead was nearly catastrophic. Her breathing stopped as Harry nodded.

"She's going to be fine. Once you're better, I was given orders by McGonagall to take you to them."

"I can do it." Draco piped up. Hermione and Harry's mouths dropped.

Was Draco Malfoy really offering to go into the muggle world, a hospital even? Hell must have been experiencing the Ice Age right about then, because it had officially frozen over. Harry was the first to recover.

"Uh...they are in a muggle hospital." He said dubiously.

Draco scowled. "Thanks Potter, I gathered that."

Harry shrugged and began to look uncomfortable. Hermione glanced between the two men. They stared at each other. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco, you can take me. I don't mind."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to dash. Gin's alone with Olivia and the twins. Merlin knows what she's done to the them."

Hermione chuckled. Harry kissed her cheek and offered Draco a nod. He stood up and walked away, his cloak swishing out behind him. Hermione watched him leave. When he got to the exit he turned back. His eyes met Draco's and he inclined his head towards Hermione, who watched the exchange warily. Harry left, leaving the couple alone. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, busy with something.

"I was really scared, Mione." Draco whispered, holding her hand and focusing his attention on it.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm sorry. It was just a shock reaction."

Gently, she pressed her hand against his cheek. He smiled sadly. "Hermione...I love you."

There it was. Draco closed his eyes, unnerved. His thoughts and true feelings were out there. She knew that he loved her. Neither of the two realized it, but at that moment their heart rate sped up tenfold. Draco felt a hand on his chin. His gray eyes met Hermione's brown ones.

"I love you too." She whispered before locking her lips on his.

* * *

Two week later, Hermione decided that she may have peaked. She had a fantastic boyfriend, an adorable daughter, and a future in the Ministry as of the earlier afternoon. Yes, Minister Shacklebolt had came personally to tell Hermione that once she graduated, they, the Ministry and general Wizarding population, wanted her, Harry, and Ron to join the Ministry. Hermione was looking into the Magical Law Enforcement division. Kingsley had graciously offered her an internship over the summer, in order to start a paying job in the fall. Ron had declined all offers at the present, preferring to work with George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry had opted for the Auror department.

Of course, Hermione had been quick to bring up her NEWTs. Kingsley had waved them off, saying, "Oh child, you could get a troll on everything and still get a job." That unnerved her a bit, but deep down Hermione knew that she could easily handle a high powered position probably better than some of the current imbeciles. Fleetingly, she felt remorse for Kingsley. He was obviously still in turmoil, but everyday things got better. Come June, Hermione would be quick to speed up the rebuilding.

Hermione walked into her apartment happily. Snow was falling outside, typical for late January in Scotland. She loved the snow. It was so pure and peaceful. Once inside, she smelled the aroma of stew. It tantalized her as it seemed to swim around her head. Hermione was quite surprised at how vastly Draco had improved on his cooking. To say he was now a bit of a chef was an understatement. Hermione would like to take credit for that, but couldn't. She herself wasn't a very good cook, which Ron and Harry could attest to.

"I'm ho-o-ome!" Hermione chirped, setting her bag on the couch haphazardly. She was greeted with silence, which was odd. "Draco? Livia?" She furrowed her brow as she entered the kitchen.

Oh it was a sight to behold. Draco was sitting at the head, looking particularly grim. As was Professor Tori. Across from her and, who Hermione recognized as Mrs. Klein from the orphanage, was a rather odd looking couple. The woman was smiling broadly, she had curly blonde hair and fake looking eyes. The man was also smiling broadly. He looked as fake as his spouse.

"Hermione, dear, these are Mr. and Mrs. Regis. They're here to adopt Olivia." Draco said tightly. Hermione felt her heart, for the umpteenth time, drop.

"A-Adopt?"

* * *

**A/N: Mwhaha, I feel like I keep throwing these nasty cliffhangers at Hermione. Oh well, I suppose it's all in good fun. No, actually this is a big thing. It's going to further the plot. Let's see, this is chapter 18? I'm thinking 23ish? Maybe an epilogue. Most likely an epilogue. **

**Oh, so I picture Mr. and Mrs. Regis as Lily and Rooster from Annie. The 1982 movie, not the shitty '99 remake. ;)**

**Oh x 2, I want 180 reviews on your guesses as to what is going to happen. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: I actually am stealing a teensy weensy bit of this from Annie. Just the gist of the Regis. 179. Brings a tear to my eye!  
**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

Hermione's mouth hung open. The tension in the room was at least a few inches thick. The Regis' turned to Hermione, still smiling. Hermione's mouth turned into a frown. She hesitantly sat down across from Draco. Their eyes connected and they made a connection.

"Where is Olivia?" Hermione asked right away.

"Liv is with the Potters." Draco replied quickly. Hermione nodded and turned to the couple.

"You want to adopt Olivia?" It was a question, but it sounded like a statement.

"Yes ma'am. We miss our little Olivia." Mrs. Regis simpered. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she caught on to the slip up.

"Your little Olivia? Have you met the child before?" Hermione asked coldly.

Mrs. Regis had a silly noise, a noise that rang distant bells in Hermione's head. "Mrs. Klein didn't tell you? Olivia is our daughter."

Silence ensued. It was Mrs. Klein who cleared her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Regis were..uh, under watch of the Death Eaters. Y-You-Know-Who was anxious to get them. They faked their deaths..apparently."

"No, I saw the death certificate! Donovan and Katherine Carson _died_ in a fire." Hermione was adamant. She whacked her palm onto the table in anger.

"Miss, we faked our deaths for a good reason." Mr. Regis said shakily. Hermione sneered.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you claim Olivia after the war ended? Why didn't you come out of hiding?" Her voice was sharp like the crack of a whip.

The couple glanced at each other. "I'm sorry miss, we was in Rome for a while. News didn't spread to us."

This time, it was Draco who piped up. "Actually, I was in Rome over the summer. News of Voldemort's demise was everywhere."

Mr. Regis' stared at him icily. "I believe we said news didn't spread to us. The whole of Rome's population is of no worry to us."

Draco clenched his jaw in irritation. His eyes flashed in annoyance. Hermione stepped in quickly. "How can we prove that you're Olivia's biological parents?"

They glanced at each other. "When our little Olivia was born we gave her a locket."

Mrs. Regis tunneled on. "Olivia went into the orphanage with the locket, and we kept its sister."

She reached into her cleavage, resulting in a look of disgust from Hermione. The Mrs. pulled out a heavy locket. "We realize it's a bit too big for our baby girl to wear."

Hermione wordlessly stood up and moved to her bedroom. Inside her trunk was a box with all of Olivia's important things and information. Sure enough, there was a locket inside. It was ornate gold, decorated with a blue gem S. She clutched it in her fist, trying not to cry. Hermione walked back into the kitchen and dropped the locket on the table with a _thunk_.

"It was in her things." Hermione said hoarsely. At the moment, she felt completely at a loss. Hermione had always been the girl with an answer, a plan. Now she was the mother who was about to lose her child, and was powerless to stop it. Draco stared at her, his face panicked.

"B-But, we have to finish our project. We have three more weeks left." Draco said fiercely.

Tori shook her head sadly. "I'll just have to grade you on these past few weeks alone. You can continue living here if you wish..."

Hermione cast her eyes downward. She didn't want to continue living there, in fact she couldn't even bear the thought of living anywhere without Olivia. She had become a permanent fixture in their lives. She couldn't let her mind stray to the thoughts of those.

"You cannot take her." Hermione spat. She crossed her arms and legs in a defiance. Hermione locked eyes with Draco, who's own eyes were hard and cold.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can." Mrs. Regis said. She tried to sound sincere but failed quite clearly.

"Save it." She bit back.

"Alright children. Mr. and Mrs. Regis, we still have to clear you. Until then, the child will remain in their custody." Mrs. Klein stated matter-of-factly. That did little to ease the young couple's qualms. Anger slowly ebbed away, replaced by fear. Fear for loss, loss that was undeserved.

The guests were shown the door quickly. Hermione numbly sat at the table, her face unreadable. Draco went to the Potters to get Olivia, who was oblivious to the chaos that was impending. It was late by then, too late for much of anything except dinner, bath time, then bed.

"Mommy?" Olivia whispered sleepily into Hermione's shoulder.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes baby?"

"I love you." She muttered. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach dropped. How on earth could she be so blessed, and yet so cursed? It did not add up, but then again nothing ever did.

Hermione kissed her forehead, read her a story, then retired to her own bedroom. Draco was sitting up, reading a Quidditch magazine. Neither of the two were in the mood to talk. Hermione put on her pajamas and got in on her side. She read her novel for a few minutes, but stopped due to lack of concentration. Draco flicked off the light and they laid back. Instead of falling asleep in each others arms, they laid on opposite ends of the bed not facing each other.

* * *

For the next week, the tiny family was on edge. Hermione threw herself into two things: school work and Olivia. Draco did the same, except he put most of his time into Quidditch. He was trying to teach Olivia to play the sport. Hermione was furious when she found that out. During the course of the week, Draco and Hermione's fighting had only escalated. They bickered and ranted so much that Olivia took to hiding in her closet. That caused them immense heartbreak.

"Hermione." Draco shouted.

The young witch was in the living room with Olivia. She was watching a television show, while Hermione was doing her Transfiguration essay. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Draco's usually pale skin was an unusually stark pallor now. He clutched a piece of parchment in his hand. She lunged toward him and snatched it out of his lank hand. Her eyes flitted across the ink.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_As of 5:23 pm on Thursday, January 21st Mr. Roger Regis and Mrs. Gianna Regis have been confirmed as the biological parents of Olivia Avery Carson. They will be at your home at six o'clock to retrieve the child. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Annabelle Klein_

_Head of London's Children Orphanage_

Her breath hitched in her throat. She closed her eyes and her legs weakened. In an instant, she was on the ground. Draco's eyes bore into her own.

"Come on, we have to get her stuff." He said frostily. Hermione took the offered hand and stood up. She reached the living room quickly and scooped Olivia up in her arms.

"Mommy, I'm watching Barney!" She protested. Hermione shook her head.

"Sweetheart, people are coming to get you." Hermione said hoarsely.

"Why mommy?" She asked innocently.

"Because baby girl, they are your real mommy and daddy. And they want to take you home. So, I want you to be a brave little girl. Can you do that for me?" Her eyes began to leak tears of sorrow. Draco appeared, back in hand. The clock was nearing six.

"But, mommy you and daddy are my real mommy and daddy!" She protested. Hermione shook her head.

"No baby, we're not. But we love you like your really parents do. Remember that, okay?"

Olivia began to cry, big fat crocodile tears. She clutched Hermione for dear life. An eerie silence settled upon them. Until a knock broke the silence. Draco moved and threw it op. There stood the Regis'.

"Great." Draco muttered, loud enough for them to hear. He allowed them to entered the living room. Mrs. Regis sniffed her nose in distaste at Hermione. The young witch glanced at her reproachfully, but there was something...off about the pair. Hermione had a bad feeling looking at the two.

"_Hem hem_." Mrs. Regis uttered. "We'd like to get a move on. If you please, Olivia."

Hermione looked utterly horrified as Mr. Regis came over and plucked the three year old from her arms. "P-Please...sir...don't do this! _Please_."

Draco moved to his girlfriend and gathered her in his arms. The Regis' bid the young couple goodbye. Olivia howled as she was carried away. Draco literally felt his heart break as the love of his life wept in his arms.

"We'll get her back, Mione. We will." He vowed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my lawd. Mkay, so the next chapter is gonna be intense. Review me to 200 to get it quickly! I want you to review me your thoughts on these:**

**Who do you think Mr. and Mrs. Regis are?**

**Clue: They are my own, fictitious creations**

**What is going to happen to Draco and Hermione?**

**Clue: Nothing good, but nothing bad;D**

**Finally, Are they going to get Olivia back?**

**Clue: Ha, you don't get one. **

**Review me to 200. that would make my Halloween. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: I actually am stealing a teensy weensy bit of this from Annie. Just the gist of the Regis.**

_Chapter Twenty_

"_Mommy." A frail voice cried. _

_"Quite." A stern voice commanded. The young child was yanked through the dark and dank hallway. The two adults that tugged her along were ragged looking, as though they had been sleeping in the streets for many days. They hallway stretched endlessly, but that is how prison's typically were. The woman pushed open a heavy steel door. A faint Patronus patrolled outside the door, though it did little to ease the nightmares that began in the little child's mind. She heard screaming and howls from all around._

_"MOMMY!" She wailed again._

_The woman turned, quick as lightning, and slapped the child across the face. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks, leaving trails in the dirt that smeared them. However, she sucked up her sobs and was silent. A male guard open the door with a swish of his wand. _

"_You have a visitor." He barked. A fat woman appeared, dressed in tattered prison clothes. Her fat face was somehow gaunt and sunken. _

"_Hem hem." She uttered. The trio stepped into the light, the adults grinning manically._

_"We've got Granger's rodent." They sang. The prisoner grinned maliciously._

_"Good." She simpered._

"What are we to do with the brat?" The male spoke gravely. The prisoner seemed to ponder this.

"_Hmm...I suppose...well," She let out a chuckle. "keep her alive. For now."_

Days turned into weeks, which then turned into months. The Life Skills class ended without much hassle. Many of the parents were upset in having to give their children up, but some were relieved. A few of the couples had opted to adopt their children. Lavender and Ron had promised to visit their child, as had Harry and Ginny. The parents with the younger children had it slightly easier, as their children wouldn't remember them. Hermione had remained in the apartment with Draco for the duration of the class. The pair received an outstanding in the class, but Hermione believed that was partially from pity. Harry and Ron treated her like she was a porcelain doll who would break with a single mishandle. Draco and her were on tentative ground. They were still together, but the romance and passion was completely gone. It seemed as though they stuck together merely for comfort.

Now, it was nearly Easter Break. Hermione was spending the break at the Weasley's and beginning her internship at the Ministry. Hermione bid Draco good bye on the platform, after greeting Narcissa Malfoy. She walked carefully to where the Weasley clan plus Harry stood.

"Hello Hermione." Molly greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Molly, how are you?" She replied politely.

That is how the next few hours went. Polite conversation amidst dinner affairs. Hermione retired early to Ginny's room, ready for a long rest. She decided to give herself a small break for the next few days, as she was already ahead on her mound of homework the teachers had assigned. She tucked herself into the small cot, her mind drifting off to thoughts of Draco and Olivia. Happy thoughts allowed her pleasant dreams for the first time in days.

The next morning, Hermione woke early and ready to get to work. She dressed in her finest robes, well the finest that were still work suitable, and tied her hair in a long braid. She tucked her wand in her sleeve and headed out, meeting up with Harry along the way. He too was dressed rather formally.

"Ready?" He muttered as they flooed in. She shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She whispered back. He gave her a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting on the Auror floor. She got off on her level and went right away to meet with Kingsley.

"Hello Minister." She greeted as cheerfully as possible.

"Hermione, please call me Kingsley." He chuckled. "Now, today you will be working under me."

"But, don't you have Minister duties to attend to?" She asked curiously as they walked into his office. He nodded.

"Yes, but given the past few years I have assumed both positions as Auror and Minister." He answered. Hermione nodded.

For the next few hours she followed him around, running errands for hims and things of that nature. After a lunch with him and Harry, she was given a job. Hermione was to sort through case files from the most recent trials. She found most of them to be incredibly interesting, but one caught her eye. It was that of Dolores J. Umbridge. She was currently serving a life sentence at Azkaban for crimes against humanity. Something struck Hermione as odd though. Dolores had made mention once or twice that she was of the Selwyn family. Hermione thought that the family line had ended a while back, but according to the document at hand, it didn't. There was one, the closest living relative to Dolores. It was a female cousin by the name of Agatha Selwyn, aged thirty one. She was connected to a man named Charles Giza. Hermione's head snapped up, as she gasped. Quickly, she pulled out her wand and copied the document.

"Hermione?" Kingsley's voice boomed. She squeaked and stuffed the duplicate document into her robe pocket. Hastily, she smiled. "You're free to go."

She nodded, smiling. Hermione quickly met up with Harry and returned to the Burrow. She was one edge all night, and by default for the rest of break. Easter came and passed, with chocolate and lots of delicious dinner. Molly and Arthur bade them a safe trip back to Hogwarts and good luck on their NEWTs. Hermione went into the train with Harry and Ron. They got a compartment and were soon joined by Ginny. She curled up beside Harry, her brown eyes tired. They were all quite tired. Hermione got up once in the entirety of the trip to search for Draco. She was eager to give him the news she had found out, but she couldn't find him. Reluctantly, she decided to wait until dinner to greet him. Once they arrived, many students rushed about searching for friends who had remained at the castle for break.

"'Mione, where are you going?" Ron called after her. Hermione turned around, her thick brain flipping over him chin. She pointed towards the Slytherin table.

"I have to talk to Draco." She shouted back, before sweeping over there. The hoards of students clad in silver and green stared at her disdainfully, or didn't even bother to cast her a glance. She spotted a tuft of white blonde hair near the middle of the table. Draco was beside Blaise.

"I have to talk to you." She muttered, bending down to whisper in his ear. His eyebrow raised and he set down his goblet. Blaise, who had no actual animosity towards the young witch, tactfully turned away and struck up a conversation with Pansy Parkinson, which under any circumstances wasn't very easy.

"What about?" asked Draco slowly. She blinked.

"Olivia." Hermione returned. Draco shook his head. He swung his leg over the bench and clasped his girlfriends hand in his own.

"Hermione, love, you need to give up on this. Olivia's real parent's came and took her. There isn't anything we can do about it." He said coolly. Hermione blinked and felt a surge of emotions, none of which were positive.

"Is that what you think?" Hermione breathed. Suddenly, her emotions changed. "You think I should give up? Well for your information, all I wanted to tell you was that I found out her real parents weren't her actual parents."

This time, Draco looks confused. Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger, the chocolate color flashed. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally, he sighed. "What are you going on about now?"

"Olivia was kidnapped by relatives of Dolores Umbridge." Hermione snarled. "Not that you give a damn."

With those harsh, parting words the young witch stomped back to her niche. Harry and Ron cast peculiar glances her way, but she said nothing. Once dinner was almost over, a mousy and frightened looking first year Slytherin tapped her shoulder. She said nothing, but handed Hermione a slip of paper.

_Mione,_

_Room of Requirement. 11:00 o'clock_

_-DLM_

She read the note twice over and blinked. She cast a glance toward the Slytherin table, but saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

**A/N: Okay so here come's my spiel: **

**So you guys hit the absolute worst time for me to get into the swing of updating. Because for the past nine days, NaNoWriMo has begun. Dun dun dun... so that, by default, is taking up most of my writing time. But I have found time here and there to write for you (:**

**So Umbridge is somehow involved? How? OMG, what's going on? **

**Review me to 225 :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Eeek! I'm feeling really excited for these upcoming chapters. :)**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One_

That evening, Hermione was completely on edge. She sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron, who were hastily copying her homework the they had forgotten to do. Usually she would have lectured them before reluctantly hinting the answers to them, but she was too nervous for that then. Hermione pulled her feet up and tucked them under her, her eyes not focusing properly on the text at hand. The familiar words from _Hogwarts, A History _blurred together as sleep clogged her vision. All the young witch wanted to do was fall fast asleep, preferably in the arms of Draco, but she had to stay awake to meet with Draco. She toyed with the idea of owling him and telling his that she would just talk to him before breakfast, but decided that would be redundant. She would be crabby in the morning, if she had to wake up early.

So, finally, most of the common room dispersed. Harry and Ron bid her a good night, thanking her up and down for her homework. She nodded and waved them off. It had been about ten thirty when they went up. Hermione looked around, before running up into her dorm room. Lavender and Parvati were fast asleep, as were her other two roommates. Silently, she slipped into a baggy Quidditch t-shirt that she had snatched from Harry over the summer at some point. It said Potter on the back with the number 1. Ginny had a similar one that she wore to all their games. Hermione merely wore hers for comfort at bed time. The clock read ten forty five, time for Hermione to leave. She slipped on a night time robe and a pair of comfortable socks. She gripped her wand tightly as she moved sneakily through the corridors of Hogwarts. Eerie shadows seemed to follow her as she made her way to the seventh floor. She came to the empty wall, five minutes past eleven o'clock.

_I need to meet with Draco so we can talk,_ thought Hermione as she walked back and forth twice. A big, wooden door appeared. Hermione pushed her way inside. She blinked at what she saw. It was a cozy looking bedroom, complete with a crackling fireplace, king size bed, and couch. Draco was sitting on the couch, his back to her. Hermione felt the heat from the fireplace warm her immediately, so she shed her cloak. With a tentative step, she walked toward Draco. Silently, she sunk down beside him. Draco gathered her in her arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She pressed her face into his hair.

"I know." She returned.

"We're going to get her back from them." He mumbled. Gently, he felt her nod against him.

"We will." She said fiercely, pulling away from him. She gripped the back of his neck with her hand, her blazing brown eyes searching to meet his own gray ones. Once they did, a silent thought passed between the two. Draco nodded. Suddenly, the heat from the fireplace seemed overwhelming to the pair. Their eyes met again, just before their lips. Passion seemed to spark like fireworks between them. Suddenly the kisses became more frantic and electric. Hermione moaned against his lips.

"I want you." She moaned. Draco nodded and was immediately on top of her. His shirt was the first thing removed, revealing his toned back muscles. Her delicate hands traced the lines on his back. He hoisted her up into her arms, eliciting a squeal. He carried her to the bed, where she lay.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a loud snore from beside her. What she lacked in clothes, she made up for in sheets. The young witch jolted up, accidentally waking Draco next to her. The young blonde's hair was mussed up from their late night love.

"Merlin's beard." Hermione groaned, cracking her back. She was quite sore and had a few love bites...everywhere.

"What time is it?" Draco yawned. Hermione reached onto the nightstand beside the bed and looked.

"Crap!" She shrieked, jumping out of the bed and onto the floor, a sheet wrapped haphazardly around her chest. "It's five til eight."

Draco's eyes bulged as he threw Hermione's shirt at her. Class began in fifteen minutes. "We really need to get you one that says Malfoy on the back. Slytherin green would suit you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. She quickly threw her shirt on and a pair of socks. Draco was showing his t-shirt in his pants. He reached over and kissed her lips, before grabbing Hermione's hands and leading her out of the door. Students were walking throughout the corridors, going to their classes. They cast both Hermione and Draco dirty glances at their clearly disheveled couple. Hermione parted with Draco as she entered Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry said, running over to his friend. Ron and Ginny followed him, both looking quite alarmed.

"U-Uh..." Hermione stammered. "With Draco."

"Of course you were." Ron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Hermione held her temper, and moved past them.

"Discuss it later, we over slept. Tell McGonagall I was having stomach cramps or something." Hermione rushed, just before sprinting up the Gryffindor common room. She threw open her trunk and hastily pulled on a skirt and blouse, with socks. Usually she wore tights but it was warm enough out that she didn't need them. Hermione decided to just pile a messy bun on the top of her head, knotting it with a hair tie. She grabbed her robe and bag, a mere five minutes later. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and spritzed perfume over her body. With those final touches, Hermione was out the portrait hole and sprinting down the corridor to the transfiguration classroom. Three minutes later, a record time, Hermione entered panting and huffing.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Feeling better?" McGonagall asked, peering over her spectacles. Hermione straightened her back and nodded.

"Much. I apologize for my tardiness." Hermione said, before sliding into her seat beside Neville. Draco was already in his seat. He shot her an amused looked, which she returned. Behind her, Ron and Harry made gagging noises.

"This is hopeless." Hermione shrieked, shutting yet another books closed and adding it to the pile of rejects with a resounding thud. Draco looked up from his book and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Calm down, no it's not. We just need to keep our eyes peeled." He said soothingly. Hermione mustered up all of her remaining energy to lift up the final volume. She lay it on library table and opened to the first chapter. The words blurred together as sleep clouded her eyes. Quickly, she cast a glance at the large clock mounted on the wall. It read two am. Hermione groaned. As head girl, she had been allowed special library privileges under McGonagall's strict orders, of course. Madam Pince was not too pleased by the two students showing her the note. She watched them with hawk like eyes, until the clock struck midnight. It was then the witch gave up and went into her chamber. That had been a while before, about five whole books time.

"Have you found anything?" Draco murmured after ten minutes of silent reading. Hermione shook her head, but continued on. She flipped too a new chapter and gasped.

"I found something." She whispered, looking up.

Draco looked into her eyes. They were fearful. He bit his lip.

"What did you find?"

* * *

**A/N: Hoohah! Can you review me to 250. Tell me what you think she found & what you think they're researching. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Ah! I've been horribly neglectful. Rorsy. :(**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Hermione reread the text twice before looking back at Draco. His face was overeager as he awaited her voice. She poked her tongue out of her lips, trying to decipher what was in front of her. Finally Draco got sick of waiting. "Hermione, what did you find?"

She looked up, having been yanked from her clouded mind. She sighed. "Okay, so we know that Agatha and Charles are related to Dolores Umbridge, who has obvious cause to want either of us harmed, right?"

"Right." Draco said, moving closer to her.

"But, what we don't know is who Olivia is. Is she the child of the Regis', ahem Giza's, or is she a Carson?"

"Right." Draco said, this time a tiny bit uncertain.

"Well, this here is a book of all the ancient families and alias. If a witch or wizard falsifies their identity for any reason, legal or not, it appears in this book. The Giza's are connected to the Selwyn's, but underneath the Giza is Regis and O'Malley." Hermione said, grinning. She had an 'aha' sound to her voice.

Draco merely stared. "Okay, you lost me."

She rolled her eyes. "Before we got Olivia, I read her file. The O'Malley's were a family living next door to the the Carson's at the time of the fire, and they had given a statement in the file. When actually it was the Regis-Giza's who lived next door! That's how they knew Olivia and that's how they knew about the locket!" Hermione said triumphantly. Draco only frowned.

"Mione, that's all circumstantial. There's probably tons of O'Malley's in Wales."

"No, you don't get it. The book lists addresses. They are the O'Malleys!" Hermione shrieked, her finger jabbing at the lines of text. Draco peered around her and read it. His eyes widened.

"So, they aren't her parents. We have to get her back! Come on, we have to get to the Ministry!" Draco shouted, jumping up and yanking Hermione's hand. She pulled him back, with much force granted.

"No." She said sharply. "Draco, it's bloody three in the morning. Come, let's go to bed. Then we can go in the morning. It's Saturday anyway."

Draco was unhappy having to wait, but Hermione was right. They very well couldn't wake up the entire ministry. Hermione led Draco to the Room of Requirement, where they had been sleeping recently. She cuddled into his arms. Draco pressed a kiss to her hair.

"We'll get her back. I promise." He whispered. Hermione was lulled to sleep by the gentle beat of his heart and the comfort that they had a solution.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up after having slept a mere six hours. Her rest wasn't exactly restful, because she was anxious to get to the ministry. Draco had face the same problems. They walked back down the flights of stairs, in last nights rumpled clothes.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall in half an hour." Hermione yawned, kissing his cheek. He nodded, watching her slip into the Gryffindor portrait hole. Once inside, she went right up to her dormitory. The rest of her peers were asleep or out, since it was nine o'clock. Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. She tamed her hair with magic and got dressed. Thankfully, the shower had woken her up some. Hermione walked out into the common room, where Harry and Ron were lounging with Ginny on a couch. They were in a heated discussion about Quidditch, of course. Hermione ducked out of the common room, without saying anything to them. She knew they would question her.

"You ready?" Draco asked. He too was dressed nicely. Hermione hooked her arm with his and they left.

Once at Hogsmeade, they apparated to the Ministry. Hermione dragged Draco through the offices, directly to Kingsley's. The secretary seemed to recognize Hermione, for she jumped up and ran into his office. The minister appeared.

"Hermione, hello." He boomed, giving the young witch a hug. He shook Draco's hand firmly, which surprised the young man. Even though he was cleared of his crimes, he still wasn't exactly on good terms with the members of the Order, especially the ones who became officials in the Ministry. Nevertheless he remained stoic as Hermione explained the situation.

"Well, I'm not sure how...well, let me make a few calls." He said, rubbing his chin. She nodded and moved back towards Draco.

A secretary led them toward a conference room. The couple sat down quietly. "This is torture." Draco griped. Hermione nodded, laying her head in her hands. "I just hope this works." Draco gathered her into his arms. She fell into a restless sleep on his arms.

A little while later, Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. She blinked sleepily and heard the fateful words. "We found her. Olivia, we know where she is."

* * *

Waiting is usually characterized as tedious and upsetting, for people rarely ever talk about how much they love waiting. Hermione was used to waiting, but never waiting like that. Hermione was also used to being on the front lines of fighting, having been best friends with the Chosen One since she was eleven. Therefore, it was strange for her to be asked to wait behind. And, Hermione being Hermione, she would not stand for it.

"No! I'm coming with you." Hermione screeched. The men around her vaguely noticed how her hair seemed to cackle with electricity as she argued.

"Hermione, it's dangerous. We don't want you to be harmed." Kinglsey soothed.

"But why the bloody hell can he go?" She yelled, jabbing her index finger in Draco's general direction. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robe. Hermione took notice to how he avoided his eyes, because he agreed with the others.

"Hermione, we need...we need...man power." Auror Buckley, the head auror on the case, barked.

"Oh, man power it is? It's not like I helped save the sodding wizarding world. Oh wait, I did!" She growled. "I'm only going to say this once more, I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

The group lapsed into silent. Hermione knew that they were breaking. She had used a convincing point. However, just to be sure, Hermione fired her last round. "Please...I'm her mother."

This time it was Kingsley who spoke up. "Let Hermione go. I know first hand she is more than capable of handling herself in the field."

She beamed and nodded. It was settled. An hour later, the troops were ready to roll. They apparated to a small house on the Scottish countryside. Hermione held Draco's hand tightly. Her heart was throbbing in her chest so hard she genuinely wondered if it was going to burst out of her body. Obviously her logical side knew that wasn't going to happen.

"We're just gonna go in, guns blazing?" Hermione whispered curiously. Buckley nodded, his wand pointed out. Hermione nodded and raised her own. It was moments like these when her protective nature came out, a masked facade that turned her into a born warrior. It was a harsher reality. Thinking back to the idea of being a soldier, Hermione realized how horrible it was. A tender seventeen year old off to war to fight against discrimination and cruelty.

"On three. One two.." He mouthed three, his fingers pointing toward the door. The broke off into a sprint. Hermione was right behind Buckley, watching his as he blasted open the door. Hermione heard screams from within. She slammed into the back of the man, feeling Draco do the same into her. Cautiously, she peeked around his shoulder and gasped. A cold feeling washed over her as she took in the scene. Gianna Regis-Giza-O'Malley, whatever, was on the floor. Her eyes were open, but her face was ghostly pale as the blood pooled around her head. Hermione shivered when she saw the slit in her neck, still bleeding. Roger was clutching Olivia to his chest, she was clearly petrified. He held his wand high and his face crazed.

"Roger." Buckley boomed. "Let the girl go."

"No! You're gonna take me away!" He shouted hysterically. Olivia wriggled against his grasp. He looked down at her, giving her a shake. "Quit moving you little brat. I'll kill ya! I swear I will!"

Hermione blinked on and caught Olivia's eyes. She felt something poke her back, drawing her attention to behind Olivia. Auror Pappas was moving forward, wand raised. He opened his mouth. "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light soars and hit Roger right in the back. His eyes blinked closed as he collapsed. Olivia, now free, sprinted toward Hermione and Draco. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Tears pooled into both of the couples eyes as they embraced her. Hermione never wanted to let go, and she hoped she never would have too.

* * *

**A/N: Oh em gee, I do not know why but every time I went to write this damn chapter I couldn't. But I finally did it, today! :)**

**GUYS IT's MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! Review me bunches as a present:)**

**Oh, so it's shaping up to be maybe two more chapters? Maybe three. Probably a fallout, something else, then epilogue. **

**Review! Love,**

**The almost birthday girl ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: Ah! I've been horribly neglectful. Rorsy. :(**

_Chapter Twenty Three_

_Two months later_

"Olivia, come on." Hermione berated. She wore a pretty periwinkle sundress, her hair curled and pinned up. However, the expression she bore wasn't pretty.

Olivia streaked through the bedroom and Draco caught a good look at his daughter. She was covered, from head to two, in mud. Her pretty pink dress was in tatters and completely ruined. Hermione stomped in behind her, brandishing a new, purple dress. Olivia giggled and ran into the closet, shutting the door. Draco tried to hide his amused smile behind his hand.

"Olivia." Hermione barked. She glanced at her watch, which informed her she was almost ten minutes late. "Come on! We're going to miss the ceremony. Olivia Avery Malfoy!"

Dejectedly, Olivia crawled out of the closet. She stared at her once shiny, black shoes, focusing on them to avoid her mothers stern glare.

"Liv, put on the dress mommy has. Quickly please." Draco asked kindly. Olivia nodded and accepted the dress, going to her bedroom to put it on. She returned, clean. Well, except for her hair and shoes. Hermione waved her wand and both were clean. She walked over to her daughter and tied her hair in a high ponytail, wrapping it with a lilac bow.

"Come on, we have to go." said Hermione. She shouldered her purse and grasped Olivia's hand. Draco wrapped around her waist and led his small family out the door. The corridors were bustling with students. They paid no mind to the family.

It was the day of graduation. All eighth years, along with the seventh years who had opted to advance, were congregating on the grounds around the Black Lake. Hundreds of chairs were there, waiting for the families of the pupils who were graduating. Many of them were already filled. Hermione laid a gentle hand on Draco's arm. He saw his mothers, sans Lucius, and made his way over to her. Meanwhile, Hermione steered Olivia toward her parents, who were seated next to the Weasley's.

"Hermione, how are you? Oh my, Olivia. You have grown so much." Molly Weasley exclaimed, hugging her quasi-granddaughter tightly. Olivia grinned charmingly as she hugged everyone.

"Hello Grandma Molly." She chimed. Her blue eyes searched everyone's face. Finally, she settled on George and walked over to him, sitting down right beside him. He smiled, but the twinkle was lost. He had not quite fully recovered yet since the death of Fred.

"Liv, please be good? Daddy and I will see you after wards." Hermione pleaded. She kissed the top of her head and went to join her friends and peers. Harry was talking with Ginny, who looked stunning. She seemed to glow and Hermione took notice to a glimmering ring on her finger. It had been placed there the night before, and the Weasley hadn't found out yet. Not that they would be very pleased. Hermione remembered the way Molly reacted to Fleur and Bill, and they were even older.

"You ready?" Draco whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione smiled brightly. He held her hand tightly until they were forced into their alphabetical lines. The graduates were led out into the sunshine. The families smiled at their respective children, waving and giving them the infamous thumbs up. Hermione glanced the Weasley's way and saw Ginny's ring was turned inward.

"And now I'm going to allow the Head Girl to give a speech. Miss Granger, if you please." Headmistress McGonagall said. Hermione moved forward, to the stand. She coughed, tapping her throat with her wand. "_Sonoras."_

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. I stand here today, with my fellow peers. Over the past few years, we have suffered a lot. But, through that suffering, I feel like I have gained so much. I learned what it was to have everlasting friendships. Though my friends might have been a little bit...stubborn, shall we say?" Hermione paused as the crowd laughed. She looked back at Harry and Ron, who were beaming, before continuing. "Along with friendships, I've found true love. Our love is a bit unprecedented, but it is equally as great as it is new. I think that this year I learned the most. I learned to look past exteriors, and even past the first layer of interior. We all have our ghosts, some heavier than others. What I have come to find, is we need to learn to let them go. The past is the past, we need to move on to the future. Which is what we're here to do today. We, as the graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are the future of our world. We are here to move forward."

Hermione smiled and left the stand. Her throat was sore, but the applause was deafening. She took her seat on the stage. She let out a sigh. Finally, people knew how she felt. It was time for the diplomas. Each graduate got a certificate.

"Granger, Hermione." Flitwick shrieked. Hermione smiled and received her diploma, with Head Girl written on it in a loopy script. _Dumbledore_ she remembered. Her heart felt heavy.

The names continued. "Malfoy, Draco. Potter, Harry. Weasley, Ginerva. Weasley, Ronald." And so on, and so forth. Hermione waited until everyone was finished. McGonagall said a few more words, before they were herded into the Great Hall for a special dinner. Hermione found Draco, clutching his hand tightly. They walked over to the Weasley's, who were with Olivia.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She squealed, running forth and into her fathers arms. Molly Weasley's eyebrows shot up.

"Daddy?" She breathed. Hermione bit her lip. She had omitted the truth about her boyfriend for some time now, and it was time to come clean.

"Molly, this is my boyfriend and the man I love, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, her voice steady. Molly's eyebrow furrowed, but she nodded. However, there was a gasp from behind.

"Draco, is this true?" A regal voice gasped. Narcissa Malfoy placed her hand on her heart. Draco set Olivia down and faced his mother.

"Yes, this is Hermione. She is the love of my life." He said clearly. A few heads turned at those words.

"Draco..she's a mud-" Narcissa spat.

Draco raised a hand. "Don't finish that word." He spat right back. Hermione felt pride rise in her chest.

Narcissa frowned. "I have to go."

And the blonde left, a few disgruntled guests in her wake. Hermione moved into Draco's arms, placing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, for standing up for me."

"Mom!" Ginny squealed, running toward her mother. She hugged her tightly and pulled back. Molly looked down and her mouth dropped.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley what is that on your finger?" She screeched, her face red. Harry's face froze. Hermione and Draco took that second to laugh brightly.

_**A/N: Ahh, I can't believe it. Only an epilogue left. I think that it should only be that one chapter. Who knows? I don't. Anyway, check out my new story Dorm Mates. It's a dramione and I have nearly eleven chapters written. Boom bam!**_

_**Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Skills for Life**

**A/N: It's over. Eek, I think I might burst into tears. Just kidding, but thank you to all my faithful readers. :) After you finish this, head on over & check out my new story _Dorm Mates_. I've also got a Next Generation Hogwarts fic in my works, along with a Draco-Hermione story. Again, thank you! Review!**

_Chapter Twenty Four_

_Epilogue 13 years later_

The late afternoon sunlight was piercing. It cast long shadows on the white sand, causing it to burn the bare feet of a red head.

"Dammit." Ginny Potter hissed, jumping up and down to get to the shore quicker. Her best friend, Hermione Malfoy, giggled into her palm. Her eldest daughter, Olivia, scowled. Her long blonde hair was swept into a chic bun at the nap of her neck, a few curly tendrils framing her face. Liv had grown into quite a beautiful sixteen year old girl. She was at Hogwarts as a Slytherin, much to her fathers glee.

"James, you put that crab down!" Ginny screamed, wagging her fist. Her mischievous eight year old dropped a flailing red crustacean into the sand, where it promptly crawled away. His little brother, seven year old Albus, was already seat under an umbrella with a thick book in his lap. His best friend, Hermione and Draco's second child Cassie, was next to him, also reading. Albus smiled at his mother.

"Where are Draco and Harry? Dammit, they have the cooler." Ginny barked. Hermione rolled her eyes and settled back into the chair she had just set up.

"Who's idea was it for us to go to the beach? It's scorching out!" Ginny continued to complain, but Hermione simply tuned her out. It had actually been Ginny's idea, after all. She knew that Ginny was just stressed. After playing twelve long seasons with the Holyhead Harpies, as their star Chaser, she had decided to retire her position of captain, to work for the Daily Prophet.

"Ginny, I can hear you yelling from the other side of the beach." Harry Potter reprimanded. On his shoulders was a giggling four year old, with fiery red hair and piercing brown eyes. Lily clapped.

"Higher daddy!" She squealed. Harry chuckled and lifted her up.

"Hello sweetheart." Draco smiled, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Where's Marcus?" She asked quietly. Marcus, their own little five year old mischief maker, was waiting patiently for Lily, right next to Harry's leg. Hermione rolled her eyes and gently let her hands fall onto her nine month pregnant belly. Draco placed his hands atop her. He took in the sight before him.

Eleven years prior is someone would have told him that he would be married to Hermione Granger, with three kids and a fourth on the way, or on holiday with the Potters, Draco would have checked them into St. Mungos straight away. No questions would have been asked. But, as it was, that's what he was doing. Draco was head of Malfoy Enterprises, a potions company. Hermione was well on her way to being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the only reason she wasn't already there was because she wanted to earn the title.

"Marcus, stay near the shore." Hermione warned. He and Lily sprinted down to the sand.

"Oi, where's Olivia?" Draco pondered out loud. Hermione used her hand to block the rays of sun as she scanned the beach. About thirty yards away, she spotted her. Giggling, she whacked her husband and pointed.

"Bloody hell." Draco gasped. Down the beach, Olivia was talking to a boy. She had a piece of blonde hair wrapped around her finger and a hand on her hip. A boy with flipped black hair was nonchalantly flexing.

"Oh hush, she's a young lady." Hermione defended.

"Thank Merlin we don't have to worry about that for another ten years." Harry grinned, leaning back into the chair.

"Oh yeah, I don't know about that." Draco muffled his laugh in Hermione's hair. Little Marcus was chasing Lily, making kissing noises.

"But we're boyfriend and girlfwiend!" He screeched. Lily giggled and ducked.

"Oh boy." Ginny giggled. The adults settled into an quiet silence.

"We have an announcement." Harry said as they divvied up sandwiches for lunch.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny giggled. Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my god! How far along? I'm so happy for you!" She gushed.

"Ten weeks, we just found out." Ginny beamed. Then her face turned sheepish. "That's why I've been so hormonal, I'm sorry."

"It's no-oh god," Hermione growled, suddenly clutching her abdomen. Draco froze, his eyes scanning her face.

"What is it?" asked Draco quickly, cupping her face. Hermione shook her head, grinning, although it looked forced.

"Nothing, little Juliet is just kicking." She ground out. Hermione leaned back to the chair, breathing out unsteadily.

"No she's not." Draco rolled his eyes. "Ten years of marriage, I know when you're lying."

Hermione let her brown eyes fall to the sandy floor. She muttered something that neither of the adults could understand. Ginny told her to speak up. Hermione sighed. "I've been in labor since this morning."

"What?" Draco bellowed. She rolled her eyes, immediately stopped being so quiet and bashful.

"I didn't want to sit in a hospital for a whole day, and we had these lovely beach plans..." She explained and trailed off.

"Hermione that could cause damage." Harry berated, running his hands through his messy black hair.

"Oh shush, I've had two children both of which have taken nearly fifteen hours in labor." Hermione barked. "The contractions are finally getting stronger and closer together."

"Hermione, we have to take you to St. Mungos." Draco said frantically, as he shoved things into the bag. Hermione rolled her eyes and accepted Harry's waiting hand. She heaved herself up, grimacing at the discomfort.

"Olivia!" She shouted shrilly. The blonde teenager looked up from her guy friend and frowned. She saw her mother clutching her belly, and then her father packing up. However, she selfishly turned back around.

Olivia continued to talk, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her Aunt Ginny was frowning deeply. Liv looked down. "Olivia, you're mother went into labor. We have to go."

Olivia resisted the urge to stomp her foot. "But, she's not gonna have the baby _now_."

Ginny shook her head. "Oh, apparently she's been in labor all day, but didn't say anything. Whatever, but she's gonna to have the baby _soon_." The disapproval in her voice was thick.

"Fine." Olivia resigned. She said goodbye to her friend and followed her aunt to her mother.

"Jesus, I didn't remember labor being this painful." Hermione hissed. It had been two hours, and still nothing. The healer kept saying, "any minute," but so far, that wasn't true.

"Juliet is taking her time, that's for sure." Draco chuckled lightly. Hermione shot him a harsh glare. Harry and Ginny were out in the lobby, waiting for Molly to come take the little ones. Olivia was the only one who remained in the room. Suddenly, a particularly painful contraction rippled through her abdomen. Usually, the brunette witch was able to hold in her screams by biting her cheek or lip, not that time. She let out a blood curdling screech, and nearly broke Draco's hand.

"Should I go get the medi witch?" Olivia shrieked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, she's coming." Hermione bit out. A minute later, the healer and medical witch were standing in front of Hermione. Ginny was ushered in, and Olivia ushered out. Olivia' Uncle Harry waited with her, in the lobby.

"Are you excited to meet your new sister?" Harry asked quietly. He knew that recently, Draco and Hermione had had trouble with Olivia. She had begun to act out, talk back, and overall be unkind. Hermione had been at her wits end with the new baby, the little ones, and Olivia on top of it all. She had frequently vented to Harry and Ron. Both her and Draco were at a loss.

"I suppose. I think mom's a little old to be having a baby, though." She said casually, but there was a bite in her voice. Harry frowned.

"Olivia, I think you need to be nicer to your parents." He sighed. "After all they sa-"

"Yeah, they saved me. I know, they tell me all the time, so you don't need to add to the redundancy." Olivia snarled, crossed her arms.

"Liv, why are you so angry all the time?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She frowned and turned her head. After a moment of silence, she relented.

"Sometimes...I feel like I don't belong. I'm not their actual daughter, and I wonder if I'm really even family." She whispered brokenly. Olivia felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her.

"Liv, they love you more than anything. They fought so hard to get you, and they are still fighting." He whispered into her hair. Olivia felt tears slip out of her eyes.

"Olivia, Harry." Draco's voice cut through their moment. They pulled apart, Olivia smiling softly.

"Thank you Uncle Harry." Olivia whispered. Her father slipped his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the hospital room. Hermione sat, red faced, on the bed, her brown eyes joyful. In her arms, cradled and swathed in blankets, was Juliet Isabel Malfoy. Olivia felt her heart melt a little bit at the sight of her. Suddenly, all that was wrong with the world seemed to fade away. All that looked ahead was happiness. Just as it should.

_**A/N: Holy balls, it's over. I might shed a tear. Well, it's been fun. A long journey, filled with a lot of writers block & hard time. Oh well, you reviewers have been absolutely lovely. So, check for new stories. I'm almost on summer break, which means more writing time. Yay! :)**_


End file.
